Styrafoam Cup
by bigsby
Summary: [A.U] [Yaoi] Vash is a loser, rejected at his job and shunned by his coworkers. Except for one, who seems to think he is special and not so much of a strange person after all when he takes Vash under his wing... [VxW][Revamp, last chapters on the way]
1. Terrible Coffee

**Title: **Styrafoam Cup  
**Pairings**: WolfwoodxVash  
**Warnings:** Yaoi aka mansex, don't like, don't read  
**Summary:**Vash is a loser, rejected at his job and shunned by his co-workers. Except for one, who seems to think he is special and not so much of a strange person after all when he takes Vash under his wing.  
**A/N:** So! Revamped Stryracup! I'm not sure anyone who was reading this originally is still with me, but whatever. I decided to go through and change all of the crappy mistakes I made more than a year ago -- and also finish out the story! Lucky you! Nothing major though, small plot change later. Just editting. My other two fics that I posted on will probably be removed and I'll just leave up Styracup since it's the only one I'm really proud of ;) Characters might be slightly OOC at times, specially Vash. He just seems like he would loose confidence rather soon if he was repeatedly put down and living in our world! Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated.

* * *

**Part One**

"SAVEREM! GET IN MY OFFICE THIS_ INSTANT_!"

The message echoed around the large office space where around a hundred suited men and women pecked out useless information on their keyboards everyday, coming in and setting down their briefcases with the glimmer of hope that _he _would screw up something and give them some kind of slightly twisted entertainment.

Thus, a large amount of whispers and snickering erupted from the large group of people, half of them not even pretending to work as a dejected blonde began the path through the maze of cubicles to his boss' office. He had learned to ignore the jeers and pointing fingers from his co-workers over the past few months he had been there.

"What'd you do this time, Saverem? Blow up the copy machine? Set a secretary's hair on fire?"

"No, that was last week, remember?" replied the business man's buddy. They fell into helpless laughter, gripping their sides, as Vash, the object of their attention, continued on the trail to his demise, grinning miserably and pretending he enjoyed their jokes, a half-hearted smile cracking his lips.

Thoughts of what could possibly have his boss in such a fury fluttered about his mind as he reached out a hand to open his supervisor's door, wincing as the barrage of insults, complaints, and curses began flying even before he had set one foot in the door.

"SAVEREM, DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'RE _DOING_ TO MY DEPARTMENT? YOU SEND THE _WRONG_ FAXES TO THE_ WRONG_ PEOPLE! YOU CALL THE _WRONG_ COMPANIES, GIVING THEM _WRONG_ ESTIMATES! YOU EVEN SET POOR MRS. REED'S HAIR ON FIRE LAST WEEK! YOU'VE ONLY BEEN HERE A FEW MONTHS AND YOU'VE CAUSED MORE DAMAGE THAN ANY ONE PERSON THAT'S EVER SET FOOT IN THIS BUILDING! EVERYTHING IS _WRONG, WRONG, WRONG_! GIVE ME SOMETHING -- SOME EXPLANATION AS TO YOUR BEHAVIOR!"

During the course of a very angry boss' rants and raves, Vash had sat down in the chair facing the man's desk, twiddling with his tie and avoiding the man's gaze, sitting back in his seat a little when flecks of spit flew onto his face. He sheepishly raised his eyes to the taut white shirt of his overweight superior while he tried to formulate an answer, mouth opening and closing slightly in his stunned state.

His supervisor's face was purple with rage, his breathing uneven and extremely heavy as he awaited Vash's answer. The blonde didn't seem to have one right away, shifting his feet back in forth underneath the chair he was seated in. The younge man shifted his gaze again, staring at the floor like a little kid who had smashed an important vase playing ball in the house.

"WELL, SAVEREM? WHAT IS YOUR EXCUSE!"

Vash winced as the coarse verbal abuse wrecked havoc on his ears, the last syllables ringing uncomfortably around his head. He dared to move his gaze from the floor to the glossy wooden top that was his manager's desk. He watched the man's nostrils flare in the slight reflection it gave off. He took a deep breath, exhaling as he gave a reply to his foreman's questions.

"Sir... I'm really sorry... I truly am. I didn't mean to send all those faxes on bankruptcy to the coffin company... And I was trying just now to correct that phone call I made telling the Mexican owners of that restaurant that their bank account wasn't empty. And I even bought Mrs. Reed a new wig when I--"

"Repeat our company motto, Saverem."

Vash glanced up at his supervisor's large, round face, staring into the beady, black eyes for just a moment before lowering his gaze again.

"I am a proud employee at Mitchell Banking Incorporated. There are no such things as useless mistakes or careless flaws, only absolute perfection in every aspect of my job. I respect the wishes of those with a higher position than me, and I will treat those below me with the same courtesy. I deserve any kind of punishment I receive if I dare to go against my manager's wishes, or I break the perfection of the company that everyone around me is striving to maintain."

The blonde felt like a machine, droning out what had been pounded into his head by the man sitting in front of him. Said man huffed impatiently, not even showing the slightest bit of pride that Vash was the only worker on the floor who could repeat the company's motto by heart. He shuffled a few papers needlessly, trying to find a decent way to punish the dolcile employee before him.

The man paused at a particular slip of paper, staring down at it with squinting eyes. His chubby cheeks creased his glinting eyes into mere slits as he grinned rather nastily at the object in his hands. Turning his malicious gaze onto the worried worker before him, he coughed, passing judgment on the man.

"Saverem, I'm placing you with an employee who's been here several years, gaining experience and keeping his nose out of trouble, unlike you."

The boss sniffed loudly before continuing on with Vash's sentence.

"I want you to stay after work everyday, learning to be a better employee, building character -- learn not to be such a damn _klutz_. Maybe even how to make a decent cup of coffee."

The man didn't catch Vash's indignant glare or the wrinkle of distaste on his nose as he shuffled the papers again, finding the one that he was looking for.

"Maybe part of the trouble, Saverem, is that you can't even type properly. You've made too many errors on memos, letters, etc. to know how to key correctly. I bet you don't even proofread...I'll inform your instructor of this, also. I don't understand how you even passed the company's standards with your minimal, childish skills..."

The blonde continued to fiddle with the end of his soft tie, praying that the people out in the office space beyond the glass door behind him had begun to forget him and his ritualistic trip to the manager's office. Maybe today they would actually have something better to do and wouldn't be waiting on the edge of the cubicle walls, gripping mugs of coffee and sneering when he slumped dejectedly back to his corner of the office, the darkest spot possible with no view whatsoever to the nice scenery of the city outside.

Vash didn't even pay attention as his boss listed some more of his complaints about the way the shamefaced youngling worked. The blonde tried, he really did... it just never seemed to work out for him... He nodded blankly, his face tired and his ears aching. His limbs felt heavy as he stood up from the orange chair he had been sitting in, slouching over to the door at first and then straightening up at a word from his boss.

"Don't slouch, Saverem. That makes you look sloppy. You look sloppy, you'll be sloppy."

Vash mimicked the last words as he shut the glass door behind him, bracing himself for the barrage of insults coming his way that were even worse than the loud speech his boss gave him everyday.

"So, Saverem, I saw the new wig you bought Mrs. Reed. It was in the trash down the hall!"

The worker almost spilled his Diet Coke on his white shirt laughing at his own stupid joke as Vash tried his best to ignore him.

"Heard about that incident with the coffin company, Saverem. I imagine the big boss is gonna be calling them for our poor manager soon. You're gonna make him burst a blood vessel with his yelling..."

"Hey, Saverem, what are you going to do today? Try and blow up the building just by typing on your computer?"

"SAVEREM! I don't want you near the coffee machine ever again! This coffee tastes like crap and it's as thick as paint!"

Vash half-heartedly apologized, but no one heard it. They were still too busy insulting him.

At long last, he reached his destination in the corner of the large office room, his rolling chair gone, along with his stapler and tape dispenser... maybe a couple of pens were gone, too. He didn't even bother counting them anymore. He flicked on his computer screen, frowning at the scrolling screensaver of 'Saverem sucks-Saverem sucks-Saverem sucks'. And his co-workers called themselves 'adults'?

Vash clicked on his settings to change it, his body tired and aching with depressed anger. He was really seething, but too unhappy and too tired to do anything about it. He had once been full of life, joking all the time and actually happy. But once he had come to this particular office, fresh out of college and ready to make new friends, he had instantly been rejected.

_What's up with your hair! It sticks straight up!_

_Don't you ever shut up! I don't care! Get a hint and go bother someone else!_

His happiness and enthusiasm had not been appreciated.

He slipped a key out of his pocket to stuff the remainder of his pens and belongings into a drawer before locking it and standing up, walking quickly towards the lounge room, praying that no one was watching and no one was following.

* * *

Thankfully, the lounge room was devoid of insulting co-workers, bosses, janitors... no one was there and Vash sighed in relief. He turned around and switched the lock to the wooden door as he slid into a chair at the stained plastic table near the opposite wall of the room. He didn't want anyone to bother him right now... 

This was really getting to be too much for him to stand. He'd end up going insane before he had a chance to prove himself.

He didn't even bother to check his own coffee and see if it really did look as thick as paint. He didn't care right now, nor would he care later. He was simply thinking about all the other opportunities he had had before sending in an application to the hell hole he worked in now to work at bigger and better places.

Maybe if he had taken that elusive 'other' job, he wouldn't be living in a crappy apartment with a TV that showed nothing but static, brown water when he took a shower, spiders as big as his shoes crawling around unchecked and a million other things that were wrong with his cramped living quarters. He had been better off living with his parents, but God forbid he actually went back home. His parents weren't exactly the encouraging type, especially since they had wanted him to be a lawyer instead of some half-hearted accountant.

The poor blonde let his head fall to the table, his cheek resting against the cool plastic as he let his eyes slide shut.

Life might be a little more worth it if the women he asked out would actually go on one date with him! They didn't even give him a chance! Most of them already knew his face, but if they didn't, all he had to do was tell them his last name and they would suddenly have a death in the family or an emergency dentist appointment. And it was even worse if he asked girls at bars. If he actually found the energy to go out at night for a drink, he was rejected because he looked too 'depressed' and 'creepy' for a pretty girl to like.. It seemed like a companion would be the perfect pick-me-up in his down in the dumps lifestyle.

Maybe he should go ahead and start looking for another job.

He pulled his arms up from his side to cradle his aching head, praying that sleep would come quickly. He cared more about his terrible coffee than going back to work, at the moment. Sleep was fuzzing the edges of his reality when he heard a scuffle at the door and then the distinct creaking that signaled the door was open.

The blonde vaguely wondered who it was, not remembering that he had locked the door. He sighed into the folds of his white business shirt, hoping the person wasn't there to give him a hard time. Hell, he hoped that hadn't even noticed him yet in the dimly lit corner.

"Hey there, are you okay?"

No such luck...

_At least he isn't making a joke... or maybe it's because he hasn't seen my face... best to stay still..._

Vash's head was spinning, but he gave a muffled reply back to the questioner.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hmn... Okay, if you say so."

The guy's deep, voice with just a hint of rasping, sounded skeptical. After a few more noises, Vash heard the chair across from him scraping loudly on the floortiles, causing him to wince into his arms. The stranger merely sat down though, content not to ask anymore questions.

"Is there something you need?"

"Naaah... I was just taking a break. Oh, and I locked the door back for you."

Vash pulled his head up for the first time since the drawling stranger had strolled in. The blonde slowly dragged his eyes up the man, taking in his appearance.

He was young, in his twenties, with a long sleeve, white shirt, the arms rolled up. His dark blue tie hung casually around his neck, obviously just undone. His long neck was tanned a dark, golden shade with a slight stubble on his chin, the rest of his visible body the same dark pallor.

A few ashes fell from the crumpled cigarette hanging from his mouth while the smoke curled upwards past his long, but not unhandsome, nose and up towards blue grey eyes that were slowly creasing into a smile. His pitch black hair hung in his face a lot, but he reached up an equally tanned hand to brush them away as he spoke directly to Vash.

"Ah, so we see the stranger's face. What's your name, Tongari?"

Vash winced at the name and smoothed his hair down a bit, turning his head to the side as he answered.

"Saverem."

"Saverem... What a weird name... You must have gotten picked on as a kid with a name like that. What was your last name again?"

Vash glanced back, his head not turning as he stared at the man before him.

"That _is_ my last name."

"Well, I was asking for your name, Tongari! What's your _first_ name?"

Vash winced again at the name, the act not escaping the eyes of the stranger.

"It's... It's Vash."

"Vash Saverem, eh? Now that isn't so bad."

The stranger grinned widely as he stubbed out his cigarette and flicked it towards the garbage can halfway across the room, making it flawlessly. Vash watched it fly before turning his attention back to the first man in the whole building who had cared to ask for his first name. This guy was... different... He wasn't cold or teasing towards Vash. He was actually being... friendly?

Even when he called him 'Tongari', he didn't say it in a disdainful manner, not scoffing at him for having a strange hairstyle.

"So, what's your name?"

"Nicholas, although no one else in this place seems to care. They all call me Wolfwood."

The man shifted in his chair, rummaging through his pockets and patting down his chest to see if he had anymore cigarettes. Much to his dismay, he had no more, resulting in him leaning forward and resting his head in his chin as he grinned at Vash absently.

_Nicholas... Wolfwood._

Wolfwood suddenly turned the conversation to a direction Vash didn't really want to head down.

"Hey... Yanno..."

He tapped his cigarette on the edge of the table, tapping his fingertips on the surface before continuing.

"...your name sounds familiar... Aren't you the one who set Mrs. Reed's hair on fire?"

Vash plopped his head back down on his arms in reply, not bothering to answer.

"I'm taking that as a 'yes'?"

Blonde spikes wobbled as Vash nodded weakly. He sat up very quickly though as Wolfwood's loud laugher violently wrenched him from his stupor. Blinking in surprise, he questioned him.

"What? What's so funny?"

"That old bitch deserved it! Her hair was about as real as a three dollar bill! It was starting to stink up her area too... Blech. Every time I walked past, I thought I was going to gag on her disgusting perfume and the moths that were flying from her hair!"

Wolfwood chuckled again, making Vash smile.

"Ah. That suits you much better."

Vash's smile widened a fraction, competing with Wolfwood's own as they grinned at each other. After a few more moments of relaxed silence, the dark haired man sighed lightly, stretching his intertwined fingers out in front of him, loosening the stiff muscles in his arms. He stood up, stretching then, also.

The blonde watched him, his expression amused and his mood much lighter by one simple joke. For once, the joke wasn't aimed at him, which made it all the better.

Wolfwood waved his hand once, signalling his leave. Vash waved back, his smile never fading as the dark haired man informed him he would have to lock the door back after he left.

But when the squeaky door shut, he didn't feel like locking it anymore. He got up and fixed himself a cup of coffee, which, to his credit, tasted delicious. He smiled again, refilling his styrafoam cup before exiting the lounge, the sharp insults and snide comments not fazing his good mood.

His co-workers were confused a moment before they decided they could no longer hurt him with their jokes. Sliding back into their cubicles, they typed out their forms, befuddled.

Maybe Vash wouldn't quit his job after all.

* * *

Vash only had about thirty minutes left until he finished typing out his monthly report. 

Which meant that everyone else had left at least two hours ago.

He gritted his teeth and sighed, his previously good mood gone ages ago. His 'hunt-and-peck' typing technique wasn't helping at all... His Dr.Pepper had gone flat, his fingers were sore from the typing, and his head was pounding from staring at a computer screen for most of his day.

The last janitor had left a small light on near the exit, so he could see to get his way out, but other than that, the only light was his dull, glowing screen. Rubbing his eyes with fisted hands, Vash leaned back in his newly found chair He had recovered it from the stairwell, stretching long arms behind his head and then folding them back behind his neck so he could stare at the equally dull ceiling.

His thoughts wandered, drifting ever further from his work and more to Wolfwood, the guy he barely knew. He closed his eyes, chuckling lightly as he remembered the joke the other man had made. He leaned back a bit more, hearing the chair squeak in protest.

He didn't really care, his thoughts elsewhere as a figure slowly walked up to his dusty cubicle and knocked softly on the wall. Vash didn't seem to notice, his face displaying a small grin.

_I should stop feeling so bad -- she really did need a new wig... that last one was purple and--_

"Vash?"

"**AAH!**"

Vash fell backwards out of his chair, sprawling to the floor in a unceremonious heap. Looking quite sheepishly up from his position on the ground, the blonde took in dark shoes, dark pants, white shirt with rolled up sleeves, and the handsome face of Nicholas Wolfwood.

Scrambling back up to a sitting position, Vash sat on his heels, his head bowed, looking for all the world like an unworthy servant before his master. He reached up a hand to scratch the back of his head nervously before glancing up to Wolfwood, who was wearing the same wonderfully crooked smile he had worn earlier.

He reached a hand to help the clumsy blonde up from the floor. Said blonde was now blushing furiously, mumbling responses as to why he would be leaning back so far, what he was typing on, etc.

"Don't worry about it, Tongari."

Vash glanced up at the nickname that Wolfwood had obviously dubbed him with. He grinned nervously, not used to nicknames, much less people being friendly enough to give him one. He was curious as to why the man was still here so long after everyone had left.

"Uhm, if you don't mind my asking, what are you doing up here so late?"

"I work late hours. But I was just going to leave when I saw a computer still on. I was gonna come shut it off when I saw it was you sitting here, spacing off."

Vash's cheeks flared red again, but Wolfwood just laughed.

"Don't worry, I do the same thing. That's part of the reason I have such late hours."

"Oh... I see..."

The blonde stared around, not really sure how to respond to someone who was so open and comfortable with him. Shoving his hands in his pockets, his scuffled his feet on the floor, watching his loose shoelaces swing back and forth. Wolfwood shifted and spoke.

"So, I guess I can ask you the same question. You stay up here this late often?"

"Yeah... Usually later... But I'm just trying to get my work done... Plus, I don't really _like _going home..."

His last statement was extremely quiet, but since no one else was around being noisy, Wolfwood caught it. He frowned a little, but decided instead to pull a piece of paper out of his pocket. He handed it to Vash, who looked up questioningly at him for a moment.

"Well, you should come drinking with me some time. I got this memo today from the manager. Seems your having lots of trouble at work lately."

Vash didn't read the letter. He simply held it loosely in his hand.

"Starting tomorrow, you get to stay after work with me."

Wolfwood grinned widely. Vash smiled weakly, glancing down at the letter warily, hoping that this new situation would help him, not add to his growing pile of problems.


	2. Test

**Title: **Styrafoam Cup  
**Pairings:** WolfwoodxVash  
**Warnings: **Yaoi aka mansex, don't like, don't read  
**Summary:** Vash is a loser, rejected at his job and shunned by his co-workers. Except for one, who seems to think he is special and not so much of a strange person after all when he takes Vash under his wing.  
**A/N: **Second revamped chapter, pardon any mistakes I missed. Slight changes in this one, nothing big

* * *

** Part Two**

Vash had lived through another day of hell, another day of ridicule, another day of typing with calloused fingers and staring at a screen until he couldn't even think straight.

Now it was after-hours and he was standing like a sentinel outside his cubicle, checking his watch every so often. Mr. Wolfwood, as he now thought was appropriate to call him, was late and Vash's stomach was twisting in anticipation.

He had dreaded the thought of having a 'mentor', so to speak, especially since Wolfwood was going to be teaching him how to type properly and how to act like a better employee, things he thought he already knew how to do. Well, sorta. It was just pulling them off that was the hard part. The blonde sighed, wondering what disasters the Fates would hand him next.

On the other hand, it wouldn't be _that _bad. He was having his lessons with the only man in the building who had ever been nice to him... That in itself made him smile.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

He continued smiling until he heard the bell on the elevator hit his floor. Turning from his post, he looked towards the glossy, metal doors, seeing Wolfwood's head pop out from the door, checking to see if this was the right floor. As it was, he slipped out from the machine and strolled lazily towards the labyrinth of cubicles filling the room.

He was a good two feet above the walls, thus he easily sighted Vash, who was almost as tall. Wolfwood waved and started walking towards him a little faster. The blonde gave a hesitant wave in reply. He waited for the other man to make it across the room while he rocked on his heels.

"So, Tongari. Ready for your first lesson?"

Wolfwood reached him and grinned cheekily. Vash nodded briefly, his tongue temporarily tied, as it always was when he was around superiors, especially now that he knew Wolfwood was higher up than he was. He couldn't believe he had actually joked around yesterday with him in the lounge. Hopefully, the dark haired man would put it off and forget about it eventually.

"Alright, first we're going to have a test of sorts."

"What kind of test?"

Vash had asked the question rather more meekly than he had wanted to. He was shuffling his feet and his hands were shoved into his pockets. He had subconciously hunched his shoulders when Wolfwood had come up to him, making him appear shorter than he really was.

"Well, first off, if you want to be a better employee, you have to look like you actually know what you're doing, despite the fact that you have no clue what's going on."

The blonde wasn't sure if that was an insult directed towards him, or if Wolfwood was speaking of himself, but that thought fled from his mind as the other man took a step forward, placing both his hands on Vash's shoulders. The blonde looked up, startled by the sudden contact. He felt... embarrassed for some reason and quickly turned his head to the side as he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. He blinked furiously at the floor for a moment, trying his best not to look at Wolfwood for a reason he wasn't quite sure why.

"Oh no you don't. Look up."

Wolfwood had pushed his shoulders back, making him stand straighter. After that he reached out with long fingers and grabbed Vash's chin. A bit shocked, the blonde gaped and stared at Wolfwood with large eyes, questioning him.

"W-What?"

"You slouch and stare at the ground all the time... You need to stand up, straighten out and look at a person when they're talking to you, not avoid them. That'll make a good first impression with new clients."

Vash was staring at Wolfwood, feeling a blush stain his cheeks. The other man didn't seem to notice though, simply letting go of the blonde's shoulders and stepping back from him.

Wolfwood's eyes raked up from one of Vash's untied loafers to his unbuckled belt, untucked shirt, and loose tie. Shaking his head back and forth in pity, he reached out and started pushing the blonde away from his cubicle.

"Where're we goin'?"

"I'm not gonna mess with your clothes out in the open."

"W-What!"

Wolfwood rolled his eyes and started to drag the younger man by his collar.

"I'm just gonna make you straighten up a bit more! Now, COME _ON_!"

On Wolfwood's last words, he pushed Vash forward and towards the restrooms that stood close to the elevators. Stumbling over his untied shoelace, Vash hit his nose on the door frame before he groped for the handle, holding his sore nose with his hand.

Wolfwood chuckled quietly before following the unfortunate blonde into the bathroom.

* * *

Vash was turning around and looking at himself in the mirror, trying to figure out what was so wrong with his appearance. He glanced up when the older man entered, twisting himself back around and running a hand through his spiky hair.

"Look at the mirror. See anything wrong, Tongari?"

Vash shifted his gaze from the floor to the large mirror and sink to his side. He noticed that his shirt was untucked, his tie, his wrinkled pants, etc. Sighing, he ran his hands over his pants, trying to smooth them out as much as possible. He buttoned the cuffs on his shirt and straightened the ends out before tucking it in. He buckled his belt, tied his shoe, redid his tie and glanced to Wolfwood, running his fingers through his hair again.

"Better?"

"Much. But I don't know about your hair..."

Vash removed his hand from his blonde locks and stared irritably at the ground.

He liked his hair and he didn't particularly want to change it. He would if he just _had_ to, but it wasn't going to be fun wearing his hair down all the time. It wasn't really distracting anyone, was it...?

The older man walked forward again and roughly untucked Vash's shirt before reaching up and holding his hand a little above the blonde locks, pausing, as if he was making up his mind. Shaking his head, Wolfwood smiled and stepped back, looking his work over.

"Much better. You look a little nicer now."

"But my shirt... you untucked it."

"You look better with it untucked. You don't look like such a tight-ass."

Vash furrowed his brow in anger, but Wolfwood simply laughed and left the restroom, leaving the blonde standing there for a moment.

Following the older man out in a rush, Vash watched him push the button on the elevator. Confused even further, Vash opened his mouth to ask a question.

"Didn't you say I had a test?"

Placing his folded hands on the back of his neck, Wolfwood leaned back on his heels and rocked while shaking his head, his bangs flitting from side to side.

"That was it. You passed your first examination with flying colors. Just remember to keep your chin up at work in the morning and I'll be sure to continue our lesson after-hours. You can wait like you did today, if that's cool with you?"

Vash nodded vigorously and watched the small arrow above the elevator light up and 'ding'. Wolfwood held up his hand in farewell and the blonde waved feebly in reply. Scratching his neck, he started to go back to his cubicle, glancing at his watch. His first 'lesson' had only lasted about fifteen minutes.

"That's really not that long... He must have had somewhere to go."

Vash shut down his computer and pushed his chair up under his desk, shoving all of his things into his drawer before locking it and stuffing the key in his pocket. He paused as he straightened.

"That was ... odd."

Vash waited for the elevator to come back up to his level before he stepped inside the machine and let it lower him to the ground. He slipped out of the large, rotating doors at the front of his work place and started walking towards his house many blocks away. Vash passed underneath a flickering streetlight, being sure to watch his back at every turn.

"Damn. I need a car."

He stuck the key into the lock and turned the rusty doorknob. The dull shine of a '9' near the middle of the door reflected the dingy light from the ceiling of the hallway. His door squeaked open, its hinges needing oil desperately.

Or maybe Vash just needed a new door.

In fact, he needed a whole new place to stay. His apartment was horrible. But it was home for the moment, something he could afford. The blonde walked in and placed his Chinese take-out on a floor next to his mattress/bed. He walked to the other side of the room and turned on the sink at his bathroom/kitchen and washed his face.

Vash sighed and plopped himself down on his mattress, opening the box of food in his brown paper bag and pulling out the pair of wooden chopsticks to eat with. He slurped noodles for a minute before chewing and leaning his head back against the dirty wall behind him.

He thought of his lack of a vehicle first, which led him to think of his terrible job, and then to the latest captor of his thoughts, Mr. Wolfwood.

"Mr. Wolfwood... Nicholas sounds so much better."

He chewed thoughtfully, hunching forward as he stared at his hardwood floor in a daze.

"What is it about him? There's just... something."

He turned to his side to inquire a plant on his windowsill.

"What do you think? Is it the way he doesn't seem to care about anything in the whole wide world? Is it just the way he talks like he couldn't give a damn if the entire building collapsed on him? Is it... "

His thoughts wandered back to today's lesson. It was so short. He wished it had lasted longer. It was a nice form of entertainment, even if he was being scrutinized for his appearance. The blonde didn't actually mind being around his superior. He was funny and witty... Just an all around nice guy. Vash found himself putting his chopsticks down and resting his head on the wall again.

He felt warm and fuzzy, a good kind of feeling, washing itself through his body. He smiled faintly.

"There's just... _something_..."

He fell to the side and landed on his pillow, watching his brown paper bag until his eyes grew heavy with sleep and he closed them for the night.

* * *

"One, two, three, fo--_No_, Tongari! Don't use that finger! Use the other one!"

Wolfwood was pulling at his black bangs, closing his eyes in exhaustion from his confused underling. The clueless blonde was learning how to type and proofread properly today and it was much, much harder than Wolfwood thought it was going to be. Bringing up his other hand, he took a long drag from his dwindling cigarette before squishing it out in the ashtray he had placed on Vash's desk.

"I-I'm sorry... I just... I just can't get my fingers to work right."

Vash laid his head down on the smooth wood beside his keyboard, closing his eyes as he rested for a moment on his desk. Wolfwood opened his ash-grey eyes and stared tiredly at Vash.

This second lesson had been much longer. They had already been at the office for a long while and time was slowly dragging by. The blonde sat up and flexed his aching fingers. He grimaced at the shock of pain he felt and placed his digits back on the home keys of his keyboard. Wolfwood watched him, making sure he was going to do things correctly this time.

"Alright, Tongari. One, two, three, four--good. And your thumb goes on ... the what?"

"The spacebar."

"Good. Very nice, Tongari."

"Can we quit now?"

"No."

"Why not? We've been practicing for over a hour!"

"I know."

"Well, then why not!"

"Cause I don't have anything better to do, and you can improve your skills by practicing. Believe me, they need it."

Vash sat glaring at Wolfwood, trying to feel angry. But he found it awfully hard. Even just by looking at him, Vash felt that strange feeling welling up inside again, threatening to engulf his other senses in an over-whelming emotional rush. The blonde blinked and turned back to his computer, wrinkling his brow and frowning, his nose squinching up tightly.

Wolfwood looked down on him from his position beside his chair. He grinned faintly at Vash's expression.

_Hah... he looks cute._

Wolfwood's eyes widened at his own remark. He looked up and blinked several times, as Vash had done earlier, and quickly took out another cigarette, lighting it with practiced ease.

_What the hell am I saying!_

He puffed on it momentarily, feeling the calming effect filter through his system. He released the smoke, letting it float to the ceiling and out into the air where is quickly dispersed. His thoughts became as collected as the smoke wreathing about his head.

_I'm just a bundle of nerves..._

Eventually, he remembered where he was and glanced down at his watch.

"Ah, damn, Tongari! You can stop! We've been here for three and a half hours. I'm sorry -- Just lost track of time, I guess."

Vash squinted at the clock on his computer and widened his eyes in surprise. He apparently hadn't thought it was that late either. He immediately clicked off his computer and stood quietly, watching Wolfwood stretch, his cigarette hanging loosely out of the side of his mouth.

The blonde briefly let his eyes wander over the lithe figure of the man in front of him. His button up shirt was very becoming when he stretched. Vash could almost imagine the sun-kissed, smooth skin underneath, the subtle muscles that rippled when he--Vash rammed his palm into his forehead, biting his lip in the process. He yelped in pain and stuck out his tongue to see if he could measure the damage. Not too bad, but he could feel his lip bleeding.

Reaching up with two fingers, he gently touched his wound and raised them to his eyes to see the blood. He flicked out his tongue and brushed it over his lips, wincing at the pain.

Wolfwood happened to look down and see Vash flicking his tongue back and forth, mesmerizingly. He shook his head quickly to suppress his shivers and silently reprimanded himself, blaming the trembling on the cold weather.

"Let's go."

"Alright. I'll... see you later."

Wolfwood began to walk off, but Vash remained where he was standing, trying to look casual, but failing tremendously. The dark-haired man stopped in his tracks, seeing that Vash was not following him. He turned on his heel and stared at the blonde, wondering why he wasn't coming.

"What're you doing? Aren't you leaving, yet?"

"I have some work to do."

"You told me you were finished with your work."

"Uhm. Well, I uhm... you see... There was .. uh... "

The truth was, Vash was ashamed of not having an active mode of transportation. The subway was further from work than his house and the bus didn't even come close to where he was. Taxis were pretty much out of the question. Vash was paranoid about them and it would cost him a fortune to spend so much money everyday to drive to his apartment.

"Tongari, what is it?"

"I... I... "

"Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

Wolfwood came forward and started dragging Vash to the elevator. Vash protested, trying to throw his weight back, but the superior nearly pulled the blonde's feet out from underneath him and yanked him into the elevator. Mashing the button for the first floor, Wolfwood leaned back comfortably on the wall of the machine and closed his eyes, waiting for the box to hit the first floor.

Vash closed his eyes too, feeling depressed. He was going to be even more of a loser now. He didn't have a car and he would probably hear about it tomorrow from his unfriendly co-workers.

The machine dinged and the doors shuttered open.

Vash and Wolfwood opened their eyes and began to walk forward, one of them not bothered at all, the other having a slow, timid step. They reached the front doors and walked outside to the brisk night air. Wolfwood smiled and turned to Vash.

"So, where's your car?"

Vash frowned. He shook his head.

"I don't have one."

"...What?"

"I don't have one."

"How can you not have a car?"

"I just don't have the money."

Wolfwood stared at Vash blankly for a moment, a freezing wind beginning to blow around them, chilling them to the bone.

"So how do you get home?"

"I walk."

"Walk! In this kinda weather! You're gonna catch your death of cold! Come on. Let's go."

Vash looked to the retreating form of Wolfwood. He opened his mouth for a moment, watching him leave.

"Go where?"

"I'm gonna drive you home."


	3. Tickets

**Title:**Styrafoam Cup  
**Pairings: **WolfwoodxVash  
**Warnings: **Yaoi aka mansex, don't like, don't read  
**Summary: **Vash is a loser, rejected at his job and shunned by his co-workers. Except for one, who seems to think he is special and not so much of a strange person after all when he takes Vash under his wing.  
**A/N: **Paaaart three. Vash and Wolfwood in the caaaaar. Vash is more emotional, so he's developing quicker than our stoic Wolfwood Pardon any over-looked mistakes!

-----Part Three-----

"Hey, Tongari, could ya turn on the heater? It's freezing in here."

Wolfwood was mumbling around the long cigarette he was trying to light with his troublesome lighter that simply would not do its job. He was also having trouble driving his car. One hand was messing with the flickering device while the other precariously drove along the nearly empty street, causing the vehicle to weave from side to side. Needless to say, Vash was more worried about Wolfwood's eyes not being on the road instead of the stupid lighter.

Never the less, the blonde quickly reached out and turned a small knob, making him happy for the gracious heat pouring from the car's vents. Vash kept his gaze locked on the floorboard beneath him, trying his hardest not to look to up and see how badly Wolfwood was driving.

"Hah! Got it!"

The dark haired man released a large cloud of smoke in triumph, scaring the living daylights out of Vash when he narrowly missed swerving into a nearby wall. He smoothly guided the car away from the obstacle and began driving with both hands on the wheel and both eyes on the road.

Vash shivered and sank in his seat a fraction, reaching up with trembling fingers to try and loosen the strangling hold of the seat belt that was wrapped around his neck. Wolfwood shot him a glance and reached over, pulling loose the belt before Vash choked himself.

"You're such a klutz, Tongari."

The dark haired man said the comment with a smile, so the blonde smiled back. He felt fuzzy and warm, not because of the heat sliding out from the car, but because of something else Vash couldn't quite put his finger on. He had felt it before... but he couldn't remember where. This was getting annoying... His confused feelings made him frown and Wolfwood, in his turn, frowned as well.

"What's wrong?"

Vash quickly looked away and began tracing stick figures in the fogged up window.

"It's nothing."

Wolfwood exhaled lightly and nodded as he let the matter be, sensing that he shouldn't push whatever was bothering the other man. He was about to reach down and turn on the radio when the annoying whir of alarms burst into the silent car.

"Well, shit."

The driver looked down at his speedometer.

"I was only doing 87..."

He quickly shoved his cigarette into the already full ashtray and ran a hand through his messy hair, trying to straighten his sloppy appearance as he slowed his car to a stop. The distant growl of the policeman's motorcycle purred to a stop as well when the piercing alarms were shut off. Wolfwood shot a quick glance to his companion.

"Just keep quiet, okay?"

Vash nodded mutely and sat up in his seat. Wolfwood rolled down his window, frigid winter air spilling into the once warm cabin of the car.

The officer's heels tapped lightly on the asphalt as he approached the car, dark sunglasses shielding his eyes despite it being nearly pitch black outside. He pulled down on his helmet slightly and reached Wolfwood's car window, his eyes slowly taking in the man below him.

"Did you know that you were speeding, sir? 96 miles per hour in a 65 zone. That's just a bit over the limit, wouldn't you say?"

The policeman had a deep, scratchy voice and pursed his lips together after he had finished telling the convicted his crime. Tugging nervously on his shirt, Wolfwood nodded slowly, highly irritated that he had been caught. The officer nodded to himself and pulled a very small clipboard out of his back pocket, reaching up to his chest to take a pen from the pocket there.

"License."

He looked the rather nice car over once.

"...And registration."

Wolfwood grinned widely, showing too many white teeth, the smile almost looking like a grimace as he reached into his back pocket to retrieved his license. His face paled considerably when his hand collided with nothing. He moved to the opposite pocket, desperately trying to find his wallet, but again, he came up with nothing.

_Dammit! Where'd I put it?_

The officer blinked slowly behind his glasses and watched in mild irritation as Wolfwood rooted through the junk in his backseat. He straightened with a loud 'HAH!' and came back to the front seat, holding a battered leather wallet in his hand. Opening it quickly, he took out his license and swiftly gave it to the policeman, grinning nervously. They watched each other for a few moments before the officer frowned.

"Registration?"

Wolfwood winced, scrambling to look underneath his car seat, in the backseat, under his feet, and several other places before he smacked a hand on his forehead.

Leaning over towards Vash, Wolfwood placed his hand on the blonde's upper thigh and balanced his weight as he bent over him to rummage through the glove compartment before Vash's knees.

The blonde gasped quietly and immediately bit down on his lip as his face flushed a deep crimson for a reason he didn't really know why. He closed his eyes tightly and gripped the dark material beneath him. Opening his eyes momentarily to see the man positioned halfway on his lap, he felt a rush surge through his entire system, his face reddening even more, if that was possible. The other man's hand on his leg, not really holding onto him so much as balancing, was driving Vash insane and he wished desperately that the policeman wasn't there.

He looked up and stared out of the window in front of him for a moment.

_Why would I wish the policeman wasn't here?_

Thinking so much about the officer, Vash turned his head and stared at the official, grinning even more nervously than Wolfwood had moments before, his cheeks still tinted dark red. The policeman lazily reached up and tilted his sunglasses down until he could stare at him unusually, his face telling Vash that he thought the blonde and the driver were absolute perverts.

Wolfwood sat up, his registration retrieved, and shoved the paper a little too quickly at the policeman, his anger quickly becoming more evident, his smile becoming a little more strained.

Vash breathed out silently, his face still blood red and his heart throbbing mercilessly in his chest. He glanced to the side to see the officer tip his helmet to Wolfwood and begin to walk back to his patrol bike to write down all the information he needed and to fill in Wolfwood's ticket.

_What... What was that..._

The blonde felt his heart beat slowing down slightly and his breath began to even out. He watched his hands fist in the khaki material of his work pants as he tried to figure out what the hell had just happened to his body when Wolfwood was leaning over him.

Said man reached up and ran his hand through his hair again, breathing out a very strained breath before ramming his head onto the top of his steering wheel. Vash was surprised there wasn't any blood on the other man's forehead when he pulled back. Deciding to stay silent, the blonde kept his hands clasped onto his knees and looked out the window, reaching up slowly to wipe away the stick figures he had drawn earlier.

The officer came back and handed Wolfwood his belongings and his ticket, a lazy grin sliding onto his face as he told him to have a good night. His heels tapped again on the concrete and the whir of his motorcycle roared behind the pair in the car before he zoomed past them, blowing pollution from his exhaust.

Slowly, Wolfwood reached down and brought his own car to life and put it into drive. With a considerably lower speed being used, he sighed wearily, casting a quick glance to Vash. The blonde could feel his gaze and the blush that had since disappeared came back with a horrible vengeance. Noticing the strange red tint to his companion's face, he lowered his eyebrows in confusion.

"Tongari? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"F-Fine. Really. I'm fine."

Wincing at his stuttering, Vash vainly attempted to calm the raging mix of emotions in his body. He started violently when he felt a soft, warm hand touch his forehead.

"You seem kinda warm. You could have a fever. You should probably take it easy for a while."

Vash stuttered and nodded as the other man pulled his hand away.

"T-Turn left here. That's my building over there."

The blonde pointed feebly at the run-down apartment building, ashamed that he lived in such a horrible place.

_I really need to get on the ball about a new apartment._

Vash rolled his eyes at his own laziness and then proceeded to unbuckle his seat belt, wrapping his fingers around the handle to let him out as the car pulled to a halt. He stepped out of the vehicle, pausing to thank Wolfwood.

"Thanks."

"It was no problem. I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"Alright. See you then."

Wolfwood waved goodbye as Vash closed the door and began to walk towards the dim light above the dingy door to his apartment building. Shadows began moving around the edge of the light and the blonde paused, the hair on the back of his neck rising nervously. Shuffling feet and the clang of someone hitting a random garbage can echoed noisily around the empty street.

Vash, highly aware of how dangerous his situation was, tried walking stiffly to the door of his building, feverishly whispering prayers that he would make it.

_Oh no..._

The blonde shut his eyes in regret as two large thugs, decked out in blood red tank tops to show their gang color, quickly barred his way to the door. Vash, still at the bottom of the steps, opened his eyes and stared sadly at the men above him. He turned his head to the side as several thinner gang members slid out of the shadows, surrounding him silently. He rotated completely when he heard footsteps, the person not even trying to be quiet as they approached him.

Oozing a street charm, a handsome, young, brown haired man, no older than Vash, stepped through the ranks of his grungy men. This guy was obviously the smartest here and most likely the leader of the vagabonds. He had nice leather pants, a red turtleneck and an expensive-looking leather jacket to show his authority in his group. The blonde frowned at the leader, his heart racing faster than it had ever done in the past.

"What do you want?"

Vash had spoken a lot louder than he had wanted to, his fear evident in his wavering tone. The young leader smirked.

"My boys here..."

He gestured to the dirty group surrounding Vash.

"They were gettin' bored. I decided I'd let them have a little fun. Hand me your wallet, if you please. I don't like getting blood on the items I would like to keep."

His charming grin did nothing for Vash's nerves, which were tighter than guitar strings at the moment. Backing up slowly, the blonde glanced quickly at the group surrounding him, watching as their tight knit circle closed in even tighter. He swallowed and took a deep breath before taking a few more steps back, his left foot hitting the first stair. He turned and looked up to see the two thugs at the top descending down to join their companions.

Vash's face lost it's color as the first red-clad gang member leapt at him, fist raised. It collided painfully with the blonde's jaw and bright flashes of color bloomed before his eyes as he was knocked to the ground. His head was ringing as he was jerked up violently from the cold concrete. Another hand came in contact with his cheek bone and his head snapped to the side. His head was rammed into the ground again, his skull cracking loudly on the concrete as a gang member pounced ontop of his stomach and began pummeling his chest with a rain of blows.

The poor blonde was kicked, punched and jerked for a long time before the blood from his forehead finally drifted to his eyes and he could not see the evil faces in his vision anymore. They left him finally, the gang leader blowing a farewell kiss to him as he walked away from Vash, leaving him to die on the street.

He couldn't see that well, but he slid his hand slowly towards his side, feeling a cracked rib tenderly. He swiftly left it alone, praying that someone..._anyone_...would come by to help him.

------------------------------------------------------------

A car passed and then another.

Another.

Did anyone care?

Vash was beginning to think the answer to that question was no. No, nobody wanted to stop and take the time to drive a broken guy to the hospital. They would rather let him die lonely on the street than help him.

Another car.

_Dammit. I don't need to lie here any longer... When will someone help me?_

He tried vainly to blink the crimson from his eyes, but it was to no avail. It was staining his vision almost completely now and he closed his eyes, sighing deeply. He winced at the sigh, his side protesting violently at any movement. Tears welled up in his eyes and felt them slid slowly down his cheeks, leaving a trail of scarlet down his dirtied skin.

He was about to give up hope, about to despair completely when he thought of someone he wanted with him at this moment. The only person who had befriended him recently...

_Wish Wolfwood was here.. He would help me for sure..._

Another car.

He thought he heard a car door open and close somewhere far off.

_But it's not for me... they aren't stopping for me... Why didn't I look... They were obviously there... Wolfwood...Please, God.. Let someone help me... Wolfwood...  
_

"Tongari?"

_They must have banged my head too much... I'm hearing him..._

"Vash? Vash! Answer me! Vash?"

Wolfwood's voice was a little too urgent and a little too loud to be in his head anymore and the blonde blinked open his eyes blearily to see the other man crouched over him, stricken with panic. Vash smiled wearily, wheezing out a response.

"Wolfwood..."

It was all the blonde managed before blessed unconsciousness settled over him and he passed out.


	4. Warm 'n Fuzzy

Hi hi! This chapter goes to my beta reader, Marytr! Thanks, dudeman! XD  
  
~Part Four~  
  
Bleary consciousness roused Vash from his rest, bringing with it a throbbing headache and an extremely sore side. He blinked several times, trying to gain his bearings in the unfamiliar setting he had been placed in.  
  
There was a small lamp with a blue shade, casting a warm yellow glow about the dark room. It was on a mahogany table at the foot of what he was lying on, a comfortable black couch made of some kind of leather-like material. Glancing upwards, he saw what appeared to be a darkened hallway, leading off to several other rooms. Besides that, the room seemed pretty plain, a dark rug attempting to cover the dully shining hardwood floor. Even the walls were simple and painted a calming off-white color. A rather large window stood curtain-less and offered a great view of skyscrapers and dimming lights.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Vash yelped in surprise, his side immediately sending volts of shocking pain throughout the rest of his body. Letting his eyes slide shut, he reminisced about the merciless gang that had attacked him... when had that been? How long had he been out?  
  
Attempting to sit up was a bad idea, he discovered. The poor blonde could only prop himself up on his elbows and lean back against the pillow that had been put behind his head. Even that caused him an undue amount of pain. Gritting his teeth and bearing it, Vash sat up more fully and sighed, letting his suffering subdue.  
  
*That's as far as I'm going to be able to get...*  
  
Vash took a slightly deep breath in through his nose, catching a whiff of something very good. He sniffed again, wondering what the delicious smell was.  
  
*Kinda like chicken noodle soup... or something like that...*  
  
The blonde hadn't even given a thought to where he was. Blinking, he turned his head to look behind the couch where another door was closed. There was a scuffling and a banging before he noticed the light shining out from the crack beneath the door.  
  
He raised a slim eyebrow in curiosity, wondering what all the racket was about before the door creaked open and out bustled a flustered looking Wolfwood, apparently busy.  
  
He was wearing a loose black tank top and jeans that had seen better days, judging by the numerous holes around the knees. His dark hair was matted to his head and beginning to dry as he had only gotten out of the shower recently. Balancing a bottle of pills, a light blue bowl filled with delicious smelling soup, and a clear glass filled with water on his long, lean arm, he tried vainly to shut the door behind him quietly in hopes that he would not disturb Vash.  
  
Thus, he was startled when he noticed the blonde sitting up on his elbows wincing in pain then grinning at the other man.  
  
"Tongari! You're awake!"  
  
Forgetting the door, he let it slam shut behind him as he rushed over to Vash, miraculously not spilling a drop of the water or the soup. He settled his load on the table with the lamp and dropped to his knees, smiling widely at him.  
  
"How're you feeling?"  
  
Shaking his head back and forth, Vash replied.  
  
"So-so. My side is killing me and I think my head is going to split open any minute now..."  
  
He reached up a shaky hand and slowly ran it through his sleep-tousled hair, the spiky strands falling beneath his touch and going limp before his eyes, long strands of gold shrouding his vision.  
  
Wolfwood chuckled light-heartedly.  
  
"I should say so. You have two cracked ribs in your side where some thug's boot slammed into it. You also had some minor kind of head injury, concussion or something like that..."  
  
He trailed off as Vash paled considerably.  
  
"C-Concussion?"  
  
"You'll be fine. The doc said so."  
  
The worry left the blonde's face slightly as he grinned nervously. He coughed, regretting that he did so as another violent wave of pain shot through his body.  
  
Wolfwood hit himself in the forehead, muttering before reaching out and gently grabbing Vash's forearms with his strong hands.  
  
"You're not supposed to lean like that. It can't be good for you. Do you want to sit up?"  
  
Red bloomed in Vash's cheeks at the contact he was receiving, strange sensations leaping through his veins as he nodded weakly. He was sent another thrill as Wolfwood reached down and grabbed him by his small waist. Vash squeaked in surprise and protest that made the other man stop.  
  
"W-What're you doing!?"  
  
"What? I was just going to raise you up a bit more. I could hurt you if I grab you by your arms and pulled up and I'm certainly not going to grab you by your side. Just relax. I don't bite."  
  
Wolfwood grinned deviously.  
  
"Well, at least not hard enough to bring blood."  
  
He laughed loudly at the expression on Vash's face. The blonde also laughed, but it was a bit too high-pitched to be natural. He held his breath and tried to take Wolfwood's advice by relaxing, but his damn body just wouldn't stop.  
  
*What the hell is wrong with me lately? I spazz out every time I'm even near him! I really need to get a grip...*  
  
Wolfwood looked for Vash's approval before reaching back to the blonde's slender waist and gently pulling him up, propping him more fully against the pillow behind him. The blonde sighed and shifted slightly as he got comfortable in the spot, feeling better now that he could sit up properly.  
  
"So. I want to know what happened."  
  
Looking startled, Vash turned his blue gaze onto Wolfwood's gray one, trying to decipher what was lurking in his strange look. Foremost, he looked highly pissed that someone had come by and beaten up his pupil, his friend. But there was something else lingering in the back of his stare that was giving Vash a weird feeling...  
  
*Ah well... I never was good at telling people's emotions.*  
  
He proceeded to ramble on and tell Wolfwood the exact events of his terrible evening. His superior's face never changed and he hardly even blinked as Vash continued with his story. When he was finished, Wolfwood looked down at the blonde's side, rethinking what had happened to his friend.  
  
"That's pathetic. Low-life punks!"  
  
Vash looked worried at how angry his friend had become, the rage eminent in his stormy eyes while he held an unfocused stare on the floor. But when he turned his face back to his wounded companion, his face softened and his demeanor changed remarkably.  
  
"I'm sorry that this happened to you, Tongari. I'm just glad you're not hurt seriously."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"So... You lost your wallet and your keys in the same night, huh?"  
  
"Hm? I didn't lose my keys. They only took my wallet."  
  
"You did lose your keys. That's why I was coming back to your apartment building. They must have fallen out of your pocket sometime and I found them lying in the seat. When I drove back to your place to return them to you, I found you bleeding on the sidewalk, half dead. I'm just grateful I got there in time. "  
  
"So am I."  
  
Conversation reluctantly shifted to a halt, the air in the room becoming slightly awkward as Vash tried desperately not to stare at Wolfwood. Said man, noticing the change in the air, stood and dusted his pants off, even though there was no need, and took a step to the table at the head of the couch where he had put the bowl of soup and the glass of water.  
  
Some of the ice had melted and the soup was slightly colder, but it was still warm and Vash loved the smell of it.  
  
"Here you go. This is why I came in here in the first place."  
  
Wolfwood grinned, handed Vash the food and drink and promptly plopped down on the ground, leaning back against the couch and resting his head on the leather cushions in the small space near the edge where the blonde's leg wasn't resting.  
  
While Vash ate the soup, Wolfwood decided to answer any questions his friend might have had in mind.  
  
"I suppose you wonder why you're resting at my place."  
  
Vash paused in the eating of his soup and nodded when the dark haired man leaned his neck back and looked at him.  
  
"Well, when I took you to the hospital, the doc fixed you up real nice and then suggested that you go home and get a good deal of rest. I had your apartment keys and your apartment number, but I didn't think it would be appropriate to leave you near the scene of your assault. I think you need to move away from that building. It has some pretty shady characters hanging around."  
  
The blonde nodded, still gulping down the warm liquid in an attempt to satiate his roaring hunger. Which brought another question to mind. He stopped the bowl halfway to his lips and asked.  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
Wolfwood furrowed his brow and pursed his lips in thought. Reaching up and scratching the back of his neck, he closed his dark eyes before leaning his head back to rest on the couch.  
  
"I'd say about three or four days. They knocked you pretty good."  
  
"Three or four days!?"  
  
Soup forgotten in his panic, Vash almost made a move to stand, but Wolfwood twisted around and placed his warm hands on Vash's long legs.  
  
"Stop. Don't worry, I called in for you and you've been to work so much, you have a couple of weeks worth of paid vacation."  
  
Vash relaxed, and pulled his legs back, sighing and regaining his composure. But his face was still laced with worry.  
  
"But what about you? Have you been going to work?"  
  
Wolfwood snorted and laughed.  
  
"Of course not! Why would I leave you here by yourself? That would be highly irresponsible of your current nurse."  
  
Vash immediately got the strange mental image of Wolfwood in a short, white nurses' dress and little white hat, holding a bowl of jello in one hand and a shot in the other. He began snickering violently, clamping his hand over his mouth to subdue his laughter.  
  
Wolfwood, his head still on the cushion of the black couch, watched the change in Vash's face and frowned when he heard him trying to cover up his snickers.  
  
"What're you laughing about?"  
  
That set the blonde off into smothered giggles.  
  
"What's so funny? What'd I say?"  
  
It was taking a lot of effort for Vash to not burst out laughing in Wolfwood's face, his cheeks turning red when he grabbed the pillow from behind him, leaned forward and buried his face in the soft material, doubling over in laughter and ignoring the pain that rippled through his side.  
  
Wolfwood began to pout and pulled slightly on the corner of the feather pillow.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
Laughter.  
  
"Tell me, Tongari, or so help me, I will tickle you and that won't feel nice with cracked ribs."  
  
Vash slowly released the pillow, trying his hardest to quiet his amusement. His cheeks were still flushed a bright red from containing his joke and tears were beginning to leak out of the corner of his beautiful eyes. Wolfwood stood and glared imposingly down his nose at the giddy blonde.  
  
"Fine then."  
  
He reached down and took the half empty bowl away from Vash and the still full cup of water before snatching the pillow out of his friend's hands and tucking it behind the surprised blonde. Placing a gentle hand on Vash's shoulder, he forced him down with not quite enough pressure to hurt him. He took a step towards the dark table and the lamp, all the while still glaring at the puppy-eyed Vash.  
  
"Aw, come on... I was just laughing..."  
  
"Nope. You've gone and hurt my feelings now. Painkillers are right here if you need them. Goodnight."  
  
Wolfwood twisted the knob and the lamp turned off, leaving them both bathed in a blue light from the cityscape outside. Vash whimpered as his friend's footsteps died away going down the other hallway, but he decided there was nothing he could do while he was awake if the other man was going to bed. Settling down in the dark cushions, the weary blonde began to catch up on his sleep.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
The light from Wolfwood's bedroom spilled down the narrow hallway. Poking his dark head out of his door, Wolfwood listened for a few moments to see if he could hear Vash's snoring. All he heard was a heavy and contented breathing, which he thought was acceptable, so he began to tread down the hallway with padded feet carrying the dirty bowl and the now empty glass with him.  
  
He tiptoed past the couch and tried his hardest to keep his kitchen door from squeaking so he wouldn't wake Vash. Of course, when you try to keep things from squeaking, they let out their loudest noise ever, which is exactly what the door did to mock the cursing man.  
  
Despite all the noise he thought he was making, the dark haired man managed to reach the kitchen and place the dishes in the sink. Opening the door with another loud squeak of protest, he scurried into his living room and let it shut behind him. As he was making his way back to his room, he had the sudden thought to check on his charge. He back-stepped and let the soft light from the window illuminate the area for him.  
  
He caught sight of Vash, hair even more disheveled in sleep and face peaceful in slumber. The blonde looked like he was having a nice dream and Wolfwood was glad that his sleep wasn't filled with the sadness he sensed Vash had a lot of his waking hours. The blonde sleeper shifted, strands of hair falling back down to brush his cheeks and hover above his closed eyes.  
  
Wolfwood noticed no blanket on his friend, even though he was sure he had put one on him a while back, before Vash had woken up. He frowned softly, dark eyes scanning the room for the thin throw blanket. The maroon cloth was on the floor at the end of the couch, there by some miracle because there was no way Vash could have kicked it there.  
  
Shaking his head, Wolfwood sighed and took a step towards the object, not even trying to guess how it had gotten so far from the blonde. He picked up the blanket, dusted it off, and gently laid it over Vash, leaving his chest partially exposed in case his friend wanted to move in sleep.  
  
Smiling, Wolfwood made to go back to his room for the second time, but something caught his eye.  
  
*Wow... he has really long eyelashes.*  
  
Curiously long. And as Wolfwood bent to examine more closely these long eyelashes, he began to ponder how a man could have such a delicate nose, his cheeks high and slightly defined. Perfect, light pink lips and a curved chin, free of any stubble. But Wolfwood's gaze lingered on the blonde's eyes, remarking to himself how he half-heartedly wished they were open so he could examine the color of Vash's soul.  
  
*But his hair's in the way...*  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, Wolfwood reached out and gently brushed away the stray hairs, his fingers straying on Vash's cheek for just a little too long. In slumber, the blonde's head turned instinctively towards the mysterious hand, causing Wolfwood to jerk back and nearly stumble over himself in his haste to get away from his friend.  
  
Placing a shaking hand over his pounding heart, Wolfwood stared at the blonde and then at his hand, wondering what the hell had just happened.  
  
*What was I thinking?! He could have opened his eyes at any second!!*  
  
//But isn't that what you wanted?//  
  
A small voice in the back of his head tweaked with his rational thoughts.  
  
*Of course not! He would have seen me touching his face! I was sitting there staring at him!*  
  
Wolfwood quickly raised to his feet, a bit dizzy from his heart beat going so fast, and stormed to his room down the hallway, leaving the sleeping blonde in peace.  
  
//But what would you have done if he had woken up?//  
  
*I would have apologized and said ... And said... And said there was something on his face and that I had come in there to give him a blanket.*  
  
//But you would be lying to yourself and to him.//  
  
*What would it matter!? I would have apologized for invading his personal space!*  
  
//But you wouldn't have meant it, would you?//  
  
Wolfwood stopped in the middle of his hallway.  
  
*No... No, I don't think I would have... Strangely....*  
  
He turned, looking back at the black couch at the end of his hallway.  
  
*I wouldn't have.*  
  
Reaching up and ruffling his hair, Wolfwood bit his bottom lip, his face worried and confused as his mind mulled over the recent information it had obtained from itself. He reached his room and spread out on his back, clicking off the light quickly and letting his tired body relax.  
  
*Why would I not have been sorry for him waking up? Why would I not be sorry for... for.... *  
  
"Goddammit...."  
  
Wolfwood growled at himself some more as he continued to think about Vash, his body feeling strange.  
  
//Warm and fuzzy.//  
  
*Warm... and fuzzy...*  
  
He was slowly drifting off to sleep. As his eyes drooped heavily, his thoughts slowly began to drift into dream.  
  
*Warm... and fuzzy... Vash... He ...makes me feel warm... and fuzzy...*  
  
Wolfwood wasn't even listening to himself anymore as his normally startling revelation went unnoticed in his need for sleep. He finally cut himself off from the waking world and dreamt of nothing, a peaceful sleep that left him strangely warm and fuzzy.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
A painfully short chapter, but it's the most I could put out right now. I'm a very busy little lady and I'm still trying to squeeze in fanfiction along with everything else I'm doing! ;.; The call of my computer..... It beckons me to type...... The next chapter is in the workshop. So is my other story. And a new story I'm working on... Hm. Maybe I should just finish this one first and not feed the plot chickens anymore.. ^^;; Nevermind. Review, please! 


	5. The Incident

If I haven't mentioned a disclaimer.. Uh.. Sorry? Here's one::  
  
I don't own them. And that's probably a good thing ^^;;  
  
~Part Five~  
  
Wolfwood woke abruptly, his alarm clock blaring in his ears as he hurled himself out of bed to shut off the noisy machine. Staring bleakly at the large, red numbers shining a vivid '7:00', the tired sleeper yawned loudly and stretched his arms high above his head, trying vainly to wake himself up for the day.  
  
There wasn't really a need to be waking up so early, since Vash apparently wasn't going to skip merrily off to work with cracked ribs, but he still felt compelled to keep himself in a schedule. It was time to force some pills down Vash's throat.  
  
Scratching and ruffling his dark hair, Wolfwood set off down the hallway, eyes half-closed and heavy with his need for sleep. His feet treaded lightly to the end of his walkway and he started, surprised to see his charge awake and sitting up, staring aimlessly out of the window.  
  
The blonde had curled his legs underneath himself, so he was sitting comfortably and facing the window. His unruly hair was shading his luminous eyes and his lips were forming a slight, half-smile that looked absolutely adorable on him. His shirt was still discarded somewhere and his stark white bandages wrapped half-way up his torso, defining his chest and back. Dark grey sweatpants clothed his long legs. Wolfwood wondered for a moment about him being up so early, but quickly dismissed it as Vash turned his dazed stare on him.  
  
"Mornin', Tongari."  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Up to some breakfast?"  
  
Vash nodded and swung his legs over the side of the couch, trying to mask his whimper of pain by yawning loudly. He stood stiffly and walked rather awkwardly towards his companion and leaned heavily upon his shoulder to keep his balance, holding a hand to his forehead.  
  
"Whoo.. I'm dizzy."  
  
Wolfwood's eyebrows rose in concern as he casually brushed a few locks of blonde hair out of Vash's way without even thinking about it. Startled, the blonde gave him a wide-eyed look and quickly leaned away from his friend, trying his best not to fall over. Deep crimson stained Vash's cheeks and he turned his head to the side as fast as he could, desperate not to let Wolfwood see his embarrassment.  
  
The dark haired man shook his head as he realized how uncomfortable he must have just made Vash. Deciding to change the topic, he coughed quietly and opened the door wide for the stumbling blonde, folding his arm in front of him and bowing deeply.  
  
Chuckling light-heartedly, Vash wobbled over the threshold, Wolfwood following soon behind him.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Wolfwood's poor kitchen was nearly demolished.  
  
Pancake batter coated the ceiling and the stovetop, not to mention a certain injured blonde. His hair was thick with the sloppy gloop he had conjured himself. Burnt pieces of toast were set on a cracked plate, the sole survivor of the pile of broken pottery swept into a heap to the side. Vash had shattered three plates, two cups, and somehow managed to drop a fork precisely so it would stab him in the foot. Wolfwood had come to help him when the clutz caught an oven mitt on fire.  
  
And despite the fact that his kitchen was being destroyed, Wolfwood found himself trying to keep from laughing as Vash balanced a pitcher of orange juice on his left arm, a platter full of strange looking pancakes in his hand, and what was left of the charred "toast".  
  
A small, wooden table on the other side of the kitchen had been Wolfwood's onlooker seat and now Vash delicately sat down his labors on the shining surface, attempting to bow, but hurting his side. Wolfwood smiled and took a fork the blonde offered and doused the whole platter of pancakes in a river of syrup.  
  
Vash clasped his hands together, eyes watching Wolfwood intently as he stabbed the top pancake on the stack and cut a piece off of it. Going slower than Moses, the dark haired man brought the small cut of food to his mouth, taking his time and enjoying the agonized look on his companion's face.  
  
Finally, he closed his mouth around the fork and chewed.  
  
And chewed.  
  
And chewed.  
  
Vash kept waiting.  
  
"Well?!"  
  
Wolfwood had been staring ahead while he chewed, but he rolled his eyes lazily towards Vash, giving him a half-lidded stare of amusement. He swallowed loudly.  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"What do you think of them!?"  
  
Vash huffed impatiently as he waited for Wolfwood's response. For a moment, Wolfwood sat still, as if contemplating the question posed to him. But suddenly, he grabbed his throat, coughing and hacking while wrapping one arm around his stomach. He fell to the floor, curling up and coughing.  
  
Vash looked like he believed him for a few moments before the gullible blonde crossed his arms and pouted. Wolfwood straightened up and sat on his haunches. Grinning widely and giving him a thumbs up, the dark haired man made his way back to his seat and offered Vash some food.  
  
The blonde smiled and sat, fetching a fork of his own. Soon the entire platter was gone, leaving a small pool of syrup glistening in its place. The toast was left alone and Wolfwood took the liberty of cleaning, afraid that his poor dishes wouldn't make it to the sink due to Vash's clumsiness.  
  
"Sit, Tongari."  
  
Vash was stumbling to his feet even as Wolfwood was grabbing the forks and plate.  
  
"But..."  
  
The dark haired man placed a hand on the blonde's bare shoulder, forcing him back into the small, wooden seat. Vash pouted comically, letting Wolfwood turn his back on him before he let his expression melt into somber happiness. He glanced to his bare feet, aware of how uncomfortable he was now that Wolfwood had taken his attention off of him.  
  
"Wolfwood?"  
  
"Mm-hmm?"  
  
Wolfwood turned in drying the single dish that had been used. Vash slowly got to his feet, determined to stand without any help. His friend took a few steps forward, leaving about an arms length between them, worry lacing his face. The blonde gritted his teeth, but the pain faded after a few moments and he could finish what he was trying to say.  
  
"Wolfwood, I.... I don't know.... I'm sorry I'm not doing very much... I'm so grateful to you for letting me stay here... and you're not charging me anything and I'm just sogreatfulandI'mreallygladandifyouwantmetodoanythingforyou--"  
  
"It's fine, Vash."  
  
Vash stopped his rambling on and blinked at the use of his name.  
  
"Are you sure...? I could give you part of my paycheck if you want..."  
  
The blonde took a step closer. Wolfwood seemed to be staring at the hardwood floors beneath his feet and paying no heed to his companion who took another step closer to him. So obviously, he was very surprised when he looked up and Vash was staring him in the face, large aqua-marine orbs giving him a sincere look.  
  
And surprisingly, Wolfwood didn't find himself moving backwards at all. In fact, his feet seemed to like where they were and refused to budge an inch. The two shared a breath, their faces were so close, and Wolfwood decided that he really wasn't uncomfortable with this at all, despite what his logical mind was screaming at him.  
  
"It's okay... I really don't need anything in return..."  
  
He whispered, barely able to breath at such a close proximity. Vash came as close to him as he dared without touching his friend.  
  
*What is it about him...?*  
  
Vash pondered while boldly leaning his face a little closer, Wolfwood's breath brushing softly against his lips.  
  
*He just makes me feel warm.. and fuzzy...? Yeah... fuzzy...*  
  
Wolfwood was pondering to himself while watching in silence as the blonde began to tilt his head to the side, gently closing the distance between the two of them. They were millimeters apart.  
  
Blood was pounding furiously in both of their veins.  
  
Wolfwood's heart skipped a beat.  
  
**BRRRRRRRRRING**  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Rationality and reality grasped Wolfwood and jerked him into action as the ear-piercing phone ring shattered the moment he had almost shared with his companion. On impluse, he shoved Vash backwards, unwary of his injuries, and stepped away, desperate to put space in-between himself and the blonde.  
  
Vash stumbled back a few feet, catching a hand on the table behind him. He leaned on his hand and cringed at the pain pulsating in his sides. Green eyes darted to his friend's face.  
  
Wolfwood looked deadly confused and panicked as his phone continued to ring for another moment. His eyebrows were raised high, his lips parted and giving way to heavy, frightened breaths. His eyes were wide and he was giving Vash an incredulously look of amazement and embarrassment.  
  
The phone sounded again and Wolfwood looked away, towards the white kitchen door. Giving one more look to his friend, the dark-haired man walked unsteadily out and dashed towards his room, slamming it shut behind and jerkily snapping the lock with his trembling fingers. He tumbled over his bed, attempting to catch whoever had interrupted his prior moment of confusion.  
  
Just as his fingers wrapped around the receiver, Wolfwood's answering machine clicked on and his own voice dully asked whoever was calling to leave their name and number.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Wolfwood? This is Miss Mavuir, Mr. Norton's secretary."  
  
*Mr. Norton...?*  
  
"As you know, your boss had some health problems...."  
  
Wolfwood smacked his hand on his forehead, nodding in remembrance.  
  
*Mr. Norton, my boss, duh!*  
  
"And I'm most unhappy to inform you that he suffered a severe heartattack and died yesterday evening. I'm calling to invite you to his funeral, seeing how as though you were one of his ... uhm... favorite employees."  
  
He snorted.  
  
*Favorite employee? Favorite employee my ass. He just loved to pick on me, that's all.*  
  
He stopped listening to the details of the funeral, directions and all, and decided to lie out on his bed, and breathe, since he had been forgetting to do that lately. Stretching long arms to their fullest length, he paused to think.  
  
*Okay, so WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!?*  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
It had been several days since 'The Incident', as Vash had to decided to call it. Wolfwood had barely spoken to him, deeming it only necessary to give random commands and that such. Vash had been pretty silent himself, thinking he had done something wrong when he had been invading his friend's personal space.  
  
*Of course I did something wrong!! Wolfwood doesn't like guys! And neither do I!! The Incident was some kinda glitch in the Matrix or something... *  
  
Vash was back at work and waiting uncomfortably in the elevator with Wolfwood, watching the dull lights 'ding' on as the machine crawled up the inside wall of the building.  
  
*Why is this taking so long?*  
  
The blonde glanced around nervously, desperate to keep his eyes off his companion, less he piss him off even further.  
  
Little did Vash know that Wolfwood wasn't keeping quiet in anger. It was simply because he had no clue what to say to the blonde. The dark haired man was full and ready to lean forward and kiss his friend before the phone had rang. But that was the difficult part. Wolfwood couldn't tell Vash he had wanted to kiss him. He couldn't even tell himself.  
  
*This doesn't make any sense. I can't tell Vash. Vash doesn't like guys at all. I mean, come on.. what are the chances? And me? I like girls! I don't like guys at all... even blonde ones... with great legs... and ... *  
  
Wolfwood cast a quick glance to the side, dragging his gaze up the length of Vash's side. Usual pants, khaki slacks that were a bit too baggy, covered long legs, a comfortable, white shirt hung loosely on his smaller frame. His hands were laced behind his head as he rested his neck on his wrists, staring distractedly at the ceiling.  
  
Blue green eyes were fixated on the boring roof only a moment longer before Vash felt his friend's eyes on him and accidentally gave him a glance. Wolfwood, startled beyond his wits, quickly turned his head, yanking his gaze to the smooth, silver doors in front of him.  
  
*Holy shit. I can't believe it. I just checked him out. I just checked Vash out. I did. I checked him out.*  
  
Wolfwood squeezed his eyes shut, trying to make the shocked mantra slow down in his head. Vash, feeling concern for him, tentatively reached out to touch his shoulder, causing the dark haired man to jump amazingly high. The blonde immediately drew back his hand, regretting that he had touched his companion at all.  
  
"Wolfwood, are you okay?"  
  
Wolfwood massaged his brow while keeping his eyes shut.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a headache, that's all."  
  
Vash didn't answer, but returned his eyes to the little, numbered lights near the ceiling of the elevator. Only two more floors. One more floor.  
  
*Ding*  
  
The blonde hurried out and gave a rushed goodbye to Wolfwood.  
  
"I'll see you after work, Tongari."  
  
Vash stopped short.  
  
He had forgotten all about taking employee etiquette lessons from his friend. Turning around on his heel, he waved to the dark haired man just before the door closed.  
  
"O-Okay!"  
  
Wolfwood smiled, a warm grin that seemed to radiate throughout him, then the door snapped shut. Vash looked dazed for a moment, realizing that his companion had just smiled at him for the first time in the past several days. It made him flush with happiness for some reason he wasn't quite sure why.  
  
The flush remained in his cheeks as he walked quickly towards his desk, deflecting the repulsive remarks made about him by his co-workers by focusing his mind solely on Wolfwood.  
  
*He smiled at me. He's not mad... He's not angry with me...*  
  
In his haste to make it to his desk, Vash crashed into a fellow worker, steaming coffee spilling from the white mug and onto the both of them, more so on the unfortunate blonde.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Saverem! Now I have to go change my shirt! Shit! You're so clumsy!! Get a life, why doncha! And what're you grinnin' for, huh?! You look like a fag! Get out of my face!"  
  
Vash was shoved out of the way, but he didn't notice, his thoughts still on Wolfwood. So much so that he barely even felt the slight sting from his healing ribs that had just been rammed backwards.  
  
He made it to his desk in one piece, successfully not knocking into anyone or managing to hear anymore comments thrown his way. There was a pile of papers and random memos on his desk, his chair still there surprisingly. He was just sitting down when there was a quiet knock on the outside of his cubicle.  
  
"Mr. Saverem?"  
  
*Mister? Someone's being respectful?*  
  
Vash turned, confused, to see a tall, brunette girl standing in his doorway.  
  
She was indeed, quite tall, a pretty, sky-blue dress reaching to about her knees. She had her hands folded in front of her, bowing slightly as she smiled rather widely at Vash, bright blue eyes matching her dress. Her straight, brown hair reached to about the middle of her back and her side bangs were pulled away from her pretty face with a pin behind her head. Stepping a foot or two closer, she held out her hand.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Saverem. I'm Millie Thompson, the new secretary here. It's nice to meet you."  
  
He delicately grasped her hand to find that she had a strong grip and she shook his hand heartily.  
  
"H-Hi."  
  
He managed to stutter a little until she let go of his hand. Straightening, she smoothed out her dress and closed her eyes, her smile just as wide and happy as before.  
  
"If you would follow me, I would like to introduce you to your new boss."  
  
Vash's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"My new boss? What happened to the old one? Mr. Norton... I think..."  
  
Millie motioned for him to follow her out of the cubicle. He stood quickly and trailed behind her. She soon became even with him and leaned a little closer so she could whisper to him, holding a hand in front of her mouth as if everyone cared to hear this important secret she had.  
  
"Well, you see, your old boss, Mr. Norton, passed away a few days ago with a severe heart-attack."  
  
*Well... I can't exactly say I'm sorry to hear that...*  
  
The blonde tried his hardest to keep the smile off of his face at the memory of Mr. Norton and his purpling face. It was about time he kicked the bucket, no matter how mean that sounded. Millie paused in front of the Mr. Norton's door, blocking Vash's view of whoever was inside.  
  
"Now, Mr. Saverem, my boss is a very busy woman--"  
  
"Woman?"  
  
"Yes, woman. And you mustn't take up too much of her time while you meet her. She only wanted to call you in and speak to you about your recent injuries, which I'm very sorry to hear about."  
  
Millie immediately looked concerned for Vash, whom she had only just met. The blonde looked surprised at her sudden compassion and nodded, reassuring her that he was fine and he was ready to see his new boss. The tall girl smiled and turned to open the door for him.  
  
*She kinda reminds me of a little girl...*  
  
Vash mused for only a second before he was permitted entrance into the pristine office. There, at the polished desk, sat a small woman, about the size of a young child, flipping through a few files and sipping on a mug of coffee. Short, black hair was cut like a pixie's and framed a fair, narrow face. She seemed to notice Vash and Millie had walked in and set down her mug on a small coaster, smiling primly and business-like before standing to her full height, which was only about to Vash's chest.  
  
She came around from behind the large, wooden desk and stood before Vash, her aura of strength making up for her lack of height. Sticking out her hand, she waited for Vash to take it, shaking it politely when he did.  
  
"Welcome back, Mr. Saverem. I'm Meryl Stryfe, your new boss."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
A/N: It's amazing! I got off my arse and wrote the next chapter!! I lied so horribly when I said I would type out chapters 'like bullets' during my spring break. I ended up just not catching any sleep and running all over the place instead of staying at home and being a good author by writing the next chapter on my stories... *sniff* I'm sorry... But at least I have it here now, right? *hopeful grin* And I introduced the girls! Thanks to Renet for the idea ^^ Apparently, you've read, so now you can review! It's so easy.. just a few clicks and few words will make my week ^_^ Till next time... 


	6. That's Amore

-Part Six-

"Welcome back, Mr. Saverem. I'm Meryl Stryfe, your new boss."  
  
Vash was immediately hit with the impression that this woman was going to give him hell. Her entire demeanor demanded that he pay attention to her every move and obey her every whim unless he wished to face the dire consequences. Gulping rather loudly, Vash reached out and gently clasped her hand, watching it bob up and down as she shook it forcefully. Releasing his fingers, Meryl made her way back behind her desk and motioned for the frightened blonde to take a seat in the newer, more comfortable chair that had replaced the old, uncomfortable, orange one.  
  
"So, it appears you were attack by some sort of 'gang', as it says in your medical report, Mr. Saverem."  
  
Meryl was shuffling her way through a stack of papers, much like Vash's previous boss, but she seemed to actually be looking for something, instead of wasting time. He nodded silently, not finding the courage to speak to this brash woman. Sniffing politely, she nodded as well, as if this confirmed everything.  
  
"Mr. Saverem, it appears that your former employer saw you as a bit of a ... problem, shall we say in the least. There are numerous files filled with complaints of your behavior and other various actions that would deem you as, indeed, a problem. I have recently found evidence that you were taking lessons from some other employee here who was infinitely more experienced than you. Am I correct?"  
  
Vash, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment, nodded quickly in the affirmative.  
  
Meryl gently laid the papers on her desk in an orderly pile, lacing her fingers together and tucking them under her chin as she stared intently at Vash.  
  
"Mm-hmm. Well. Mr.Saverem, I would like to make it known that I will accept no foolishness what so ever in this establishment. Any childish behavior will immediately be reported to my office and you will be handed your two- week notice before you can even think about begging for your job. I have already informed several people in the work-force as to my wishes and they will be watching you like hawks, as will I. If you slip up so much as one time, _you are out of here_."  
  
She loosened her hands and picked up her mug of coffee, gingerly sipping on the cold liquid. Brushing her dark bangs out of her face, Meryl looked past Vash and towards her secretary who had been stationed near the glass door.  
  
"Millie, would you please?"  
  
Meryl lifted her cup of coffee suggestively, asking the tall girl to fill up her cup. Taking large, graceful strides, Millie reached her boss and cheerfully took the mug away from her, stepping back and heading for the door. Meryl then turned her attention back to the terrified Vash. Smiling thinly, she waved at him.  
  
"So, if there are no further questions, you may go. I hope you recover fully from your ordeal. Have a nice day, Mr. Saverem."  
  
Vash attempted a muttered 'thank you', but it merely came out as a whimper. Shuffling hurriedly out the door, he made a bee-line for the lounge, determined to get a cup of coffee before all of it was drained from the jar. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon his arrival at the lounge, Vash slowly creaked open the heavy door and scuttered inside, taking refuge in the dimly lit room. The only other person in visible sight was Millie, who was retrieving her boss' coffee from the bubbling machine. He noticed how she was humming a tune quietly, almost to herself, and how she bobbed along to the cream and sugar, happy in every action that she took. When she turned and noticed Vash, her smile permeated the entire room, penetrating even Vash's unhappiness.  
  
"Morning, Mr. Saverem! Would you like some coffee, too?"  
  
Vash shook his head.  
  
"No, it's okay. I can fix it myself."  
  
Just to prove his point, Vash grabbed a small, stryafoam cup and poured himself a cup of the steaming liquid. He was going to need a great deal more cups than this if he was going to survive everyday with Meryl Stryfe breathing down his neck. This made him frown, gently blowing on his hot coffee.  
  
Millie took note of his frown, concern once again covering her face as she set down Meryl's drink and tapped the blonde of the shoulder, showing not even a trace of timidness. Despite the fact that Vash was trying to drown himself in his coffee, he managed to turn around and see her starting at him intently.  
  
"Why're you so sad, Mr. Saverem?"  
  
Formalities bothered him whenever Millie was speaking.  
  
"Please, just call me Vash... and there's nothing wrong. I'm fine- "  
  
"You're lying. Was it Sempai's speech?"  
  
Vash's eyes darted to the floor, unaware of how perceptive Millie truly was, despite her naive front.  
  
"O-Of course not."  
  
She nodded sagely, reassuring herself as to Vash's problem.  
  
"You shouldn't let Sempai get to you, Mr. Vash."  
  
_Well, at least she dropped the Saverem._  
  
"She really is a nice person, once you get past that tough exterior she puts up all the time. I've known her for a really long time and she's a wonderful person. I'm not saying that you shouldn't take her seriously. She really will take away your job, Mr. Vash, and I really hope she doesn't do that."  
  
Millie frowned, worrying over Vash like he was her little brother. The blonde had never met someone so immediately compassionate. She had known him for less than an hour and she was already concerned for him, becoming his ally in the workplace in an amazingly short time period. He gulped, squinting his eyes shut as he smiled weakly.  
  
"I'll try my best, Miss Thompson."  
  
She grinned at him again, lighting up the room. Quickly picking up Meryl's coffee, she waved goodbye to Vash, taking a few steps towards the door. Blinking for a moment, the blonde paused and stared at the closed door, thinking over the puzzling Millie. Finally shrugging it off, he turned to his drink, blowing on it once more before gulping it down. Crushing the cup in his fist, he threw it to the garbage can, missing it by a few inches.  
  
"I think I could grow to like Millie."  
  
He nodded and bent down, picking up his ball of a cup and gently letting it drop into the waste disposal before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking out the door. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vash was tapping his pencil on his desk, casting a glance at his computer's clock every five seconds. Waiting and waiting.  
  
And waiting.  
  
The blonde had been growing ever more impatient as Wolfwood was five minutes late, ten minutes late. Grumbling to himself, he watched the clock change another minute, making Wolfwood officially fifteen minutes late. Frustrated, Vash stood up from his desk, his rolling chair shooting backwards to hit the cubicle wall behind him. The blonde jerkily shoved his pencil into a can on his desktop as he watched the clock again.  
  
Twenty minutes.  
  
Thirty minutes.  
  
By the time Wolfwood was an hour late, Vash was fuming, highly disappointed, and more than a little hurt that his 'friend' had completely forgotten his duties. Deciding not to wait a minute longer, he grumpily shut down his computer and stomped to the elevator, smashing in the small, lighted button, calling the machine to his floor. He leaned against the small space of a wall next to the elevator door and crossed his arms, pouting like a five-year old who had just lost a fight with his mother over something very trivial. The elevator doors slid open and Vash marched into the tiny, enclosed space, mashing in the button for the first floor.  
  
"Hey, Tongari."  
  
Startled beyond belief, Vash turned to see Wolfwood casually leaned against the elevator wall, breaking the rules of the building by smoking a cigarette indoors. He blew a ring of smoke at the stunned blonde and then stubbed out the stick on the polished walls of the box. He had one hand shoved into the pocket of his black slacks, two buttons undone on his bleach-white shirt, which happened to be highly wrinkled from sitting all day. It was untucked and Wolfwood looked like one of the most comfortable people in the world as he slowly crossed his ankles.  
  
Grinning lazily at Vash, he waved a few fingers at the blonde, who seemed to be awestruck in Wolfwood's presence. Blinking himself back to his senses, Vash coughed at the heavy smoke clogging the air and waved his hand a few times in front of his face to clear the noxious fumes away from him. Then he remembered his anger at the other man's absence.  
  
"Wolfwood, you jerk! You were supposed to be here an hour ago!"  
  
The dark haired man chuckled deeply, causing Vash to frown even more.  
  
"Let's just say I was a bit caught up today, Tongari."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Couple of my bosses apparently didn't like what I was doing in a report. Thought it was unorthodox... Something like that. Chewed me out for it."  
  
The blonde frowned further, upset not only about Wolfwood being chewed out, but also out of concern for the stability of the man's job. If Wolfwood was fired, Vash would have no excuse to see him, and for some reason, the very thought made Vash want to cry. He dropped his eyes to the floor, studying his black shoes.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Wolfwood."  
  
"Mm. Yeah, me, too."  
  
Vash was still content to stare at his shoes, giving Wolfwood the chance to study the blonde. He wasn't reprimanding himself this time, drinking in his friend's appearance quickly, lest the blonde found the sense to look up. Apparently, Vash was not taking too much notice in Wolfwood's advice. He was still slouching horribly, his shirt was loosely tucked in and his pants were barely ironed. His shoes were polished perhaps a little too hastily and they were almost untied. His hair style was the same as always, but blonde strands were tipping down and brushing his forehead as he frowned, his head bowed slightly.  
  
Wolfwood felt a twinge somewhere deep in his chest as he took in Vash's sadness, feeling himself become sad by simply watching his friend frown. Wolfwood didn't like it, and as the elevator hit the first floor, he decided that he would tell Vash so.  
  
The metal doors slid open, Vash propelling himself from the wall and heading towards the open space of the darkened lobby just before Wolfwood exited the machine. When the pair were about halfway to the large, glass doors that led to the outside, Wolfwood caught Vash's wrist in his hand, pulling the confused blonde to a sudden stop. Turning to look at his dark haired friend, Vash frowned again, wondering what in the hell he was doing.  
  
Wolfwood looked very serious, hand still clasping Vash's wrist. He felt that he should be repulsed by this feeling that was bubbling up inside him, bringing back that warmness he loved so much. But this felt right, whatever he was doing. He needed to cheer Vash up. Reaching his free hand up to Vash's slightly down-turned face, he lifted the other man's chin with his long fingers, forcing him to look into Wolfwood's cobalt eyes.  
  
"You should never frown. You never know who's falling in love with your smile."  
  
Vash's cerulean eyes widened to their limit and Wolfwood released his friend, leaving the blonde in his shocked stupor for a moment. The dark haired man was grinning like a fool for some reason not even he knew. Maybe it was because what he had done had felt perfectly alright with most of his system, despite the fact that he had just basically hit on friend in a weird way.  
  
_But what the hell. Doesn't matter. Let him interpret it the way he wants to._  
  
Wolfwood went ahead and strolled out the glass door and began the trek towards his car. When he turned and realized that Vash was not following him, he walked backwards, leaning back and staring in the door at the blonde who was still recovering from his small dose of shock.  
  
"You coming, Tongari?"  
  
Shaking his head back and forth, Vash gave Wolfwood an incredulous look, almost like a deer in headlights, before flashing the dark haired man one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen. A bit taken aback at Vash's enthusiasm, he watched as the blonde bounded out the door and raced towards Wolfwood's car, grinning like a madman the whole way there.  
  
_Glad he's taken my words to heart. A smile suits him much better._  
  
Deciding to analyze these unbidden thoughts of Vash's cuteness later when he was in bed, he shoved them all to the back of his mind and began dashing towards his car, easily catching up with the gasping blonde.  
  
"Last one to the car pays for dinner!"  
  
"Dinner?!"  
  
"Yeah! I'm taking you out to eat! I'm hungry!"  
  
Vash nearly stopped running, but realized he didn't have a dime on him, which in turn, made him run as fast as his skinny legs would carry him. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After running all the way to the large garage stack, Vash was winded beyond anything, and his poor legs were about to give out completely, Wolfwood and himself had run up at least five levels and the dark haired man's car was now in sight. This gave Vash some more incentive, as there were no cars on the entire level and he wouldn't have to worry about dodging anything.  
  
Pumping his long legs to their limit, he began to push himself overboard, dragging himself closer to the vehicle every second. He reached the car a few seconds before Wolfwood, slamming into the passenger side with monster truck force, the silver handle digging into his hip as he gasped for breath. Wolfwood, who had been running almost as fast as his friend, found it very hard to stop himself, thus he slammed into his winded companion, breaking his crash only by planting his hands on either side of Vash directly before he stopped.  
  
Vash found Wolfwood's body in a very close proximity with his own. In fact, it was pressed against his side and soon, his shortness of breath was not just from running. Dark bangs were hanging in front of his companion's eyes as Wolfwood ducked his head, not even slightly ashamed that he could not find the will to move his arms away.  
  
Turning slightly, Vash was facing Wolfwood, his chest centimeters away from his friend's. The blonde was timidly lifting a hand, reaching out for the dark tendrils of hair that were begging to be brushed to the side, Wolfwood's shoulders heaving up and down as he tried to regain his breath.  
  
This was wrong.  
  
This was wrong on so very many levels and it went against all that Vash was thought in the ways of good and evil.  
  
But as he slowly brushed back Wolfwood's hair, tucking the shaggy strands behind his friend's ears, his morals seemed to dissolve and good and evil didn't matter as much anymore. All that he really was caring about was the being in front of him, the entity that was dissolving his concept of sin. Wolfwood slowly looked up, so surprised by the action that his breath had caught.  
  
The blonde's hand hung in the air, his fingers a few inches away from Wolfwood's face as if he were going to touch him again. He found himself leaning forward once more, eager to feed whatever hunger inside him drove him forward. Inside Wolfwood's head, an inner battle was raging, a jerking tug-o-war of emotions that cried at him to pull back and shrieked at him to push forward.  
  
So instead, he found himself stuck in the middle, feeling himself freeze in shock while he did nothing to pull away. The blonde was so close, Wolfwood could feel the warm breath coming from his friend.....  
  
"Hey! Why don't you two get a room and get the hell outta here!?"  
  
A pudgy, middle-aged security guard was positioned in a white golf cart several feet away from Vash and Wolfwood, the company logo slapped onto the side of the vehicle like the driver could care less. The man was glaring at the pair with the utmost digust as he chugged some coffee for his late night hours.  
  
Wolfwood, his arms still trapping Vash, immediately jerked back, shoving his hands in his pockets and giving room for the blonde to get in the car. A bright red blush was shooting from Vash's toes to the very top of his head, his cheeks burning in the embarrassment of being caught doing something the world thought was bad. Wolfwood, personally, thought it was one of the most adorable things he had ever seen, but decided now was not the time to confess to that feeling.  
  
Hastily fumbling with the car door handle, Vash dove into the relative safety of the car, burying his face in his hands after he clicked his seat belt into place. Wolfwood watched the blonde scramble into the car and the way he practically curled up in embarrassment before turning to see the digust on the security guard's face. Not giving a damn in the slightest, he flipped off the rude officer and grinned as the man spluttered into his coffee, hurriedly getting into his car and backing out as fast as he could, not giving the security guard much warning. The little golf cart zoomed forward as fast as it could and reached the safety of the wall as Wolfwood left the garage, chuckling to himself as he heard the guard's loud threats and saw his obscene gestures in the rear-view mirror.  
  
_Now that that's taken care of..._  
  
He turned to assess that Vash was still huddled in an ashamed ball on the car seat, his red face covered almost completely by his splayed hands. Wolfwood decided to ignore the entire situation that had just taken place, pushing the event to his subconscious until a later date, so he wouldn't swerve off of the road and into a streetlight.  
  
"So, where do you want to eat tonight?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Vash finally pried his palms away from his still flushed face and stared at Wolfwood before remembering the bet his companion had made.  
  
"O-Oh... Uhm... I .. I dunno. You pick the place. I usually just order take- out Chinese food."  
  
Wolfwood noticed that the blonde was pointedly staring out of the window at the passing lights of the night-time streets. He found himself grinning.  
  
"Hm. So no-go on the Chinese, since you have it a lot. How about Italian?"  
  
Vash turned his blue-green gaze on Wolfwood in amazement.  
  
"Italian? Isn't that a bit expensive?"  
  
The dark haired man laughed quietly.  
  
"Of course not. My treat. Come on, how about it?"  
  
His friend nodded rather too quickly and turned to the window once again, content to stare out at the interesting scenery, trying to put from his mind the event that had just occurred.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With his hunger fully satiated, Vash was drowsily attempting to keep his eyes open as he leaned his head back on the head rest, his eyelids feeling as though they weighed five tons each. Wolfwood was driving him back home, taking his time as the radio softly played. Lazily, he cast a feeble glance at Wolfwood, who was driving the car with one hand and drumming his fingers on his car door with the other.  
  
"When the moon hits your eyes... dum dum dum ... That's amore..."  
  
Vash was entranced. Wolfwood had a really great tenor voice and the more he sang, the more Vash fell in love with it. Occasionally, he would hit a lower bass note and a shiver would snap through the blonde's body, despite his relaxed demeanor.  
  
"When the world seems to shine, like you've had too much wine... That's amore... dum dum dum... "  
  
It truly was mesmerizing to Vash and he found himself completely absorbed, growing closer and closer to some sort of admittance... Something was raging against the emotional barriers in his mind, something that wanted so desperately to break loose.  
  
"... Back in old Napoli, that's amore..."  
  
He quietly hit the final note and held it softly before stopping the car, breaking Vash out of his reverie and pushing him back to reality, all confessions shoved to the side as he unhooked his seatbelt. Wolfwood turned and stared as the blonde clambered out of the car, stumbling to his feet on weak knees.  
  
"I'll walk you to the door, Tongari. I still don't trust this neighborhood."  
  
Vash nodded slowly and began to walk towards the entrance of his apartment building as Wolfwood grabbed his keys out of his car, locking the doors behind him. The pair made their way up the stairs and to the rickety door where a large, white sign had been plastered over most of the upper portion. Under the flickering light above them, they both made out the words:  
  
_To All Residents: This building is being condemned by the National Board of Health as a structure to be torn down. No construction will be made to replace the building. All personal belongings should be removed from the building by the date listed at the bottom of this notice. We are sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
Signed, The Managers_  
  
Vash's eyes widened fractionally as he finished the notice.  
  
"The sign says I have to have my stuff out by tomorrow. Oh my God... Wolfwood! What am I gonna do?! I don't have any place to live! Where am I going to get the money for a new apartment!?"  
  
But as the blonde was falling into hysterics, Wolfwood was busting open the door and sticking his head inside, checking to make sure there was nothing to kill him on the other side. Vash was rather stunned as his friend began to saunter up the steps to Vash's apartment, his hands shoved in his pockets. Wondering what he was doing, the blonde scrambled up the steps, grabbing his arm and stopping him. Wolfwood looked down on the blonde, who was positioned further down than he was.  
  
"What're you doing, Wolfwood?"  
  
"I'm going to get your stuff, of course."  
  
Vash continued to stare up at him, confused.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Wolfwood smiled and pulled a cigarette out from his back pocket, striking a match on the filthy wall beside him.  
  
"Well, I figured you would want your stuff, since you were going to be staying with me and all for a while."  
  
The blonde blinked as a slow smile crept to his face. He let go of Wolfwood's arm and grinned fully.  
  
"Do you mean it? I can really stay with you?"  
  
The dark haired man blew out a puff of smoke before answering.  
  
"I wouldn't have said it unless I had wanted you to, Tongari."  
  
Wolfwood nearly fell off the stairs as Vash tackled him and hugged him around his waist tightly, squeezing the breath from his companion in a matter of seconds. He laughed rather loudly and pried the childish blonde off of him before resuming his trip up the stairs.  
  
"So, which apartment is yours?" 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : grins So? Didja like it?? I had fun writing this chapter. It was nice and happy.. and sorta fluffy, though not really. I'm trying to pull Wolfwood and Vash closer together as slowly as possible, even though I do wish I could hurry myself up... Oh, and yes, that song. It's 'Dean Martin : That's Amore' if you were interested at all. I love that song =)  
  
Oh yeah, apparently, I've been spelling 'styrafoam' wrong, but I had no clue that I was. Technically, the spelling is 'styrofoam'... But I'm too lazy to go back through my story and re-type what sounds just the same. I don't think anybody really cares. If they do, uhm... They should probably get a life -.-;  
  
You've read, please review. I loooove getting the attention! ::wags tail:: 


	7. Broken Rosary

A/N: Long time, no see. Been having massive computer troubles lately, which are terribly bothersome. I'll hopefully get a new computer sometime in the next hundred years... Anyway, I decided to finally get this chapter off of paper and onto my hardrive :) So here it is, and there is definetely more than the close proximity thing going on in this one ....

By the way, Peanut Gallery-Alaska's Own pointed out that Vash had a ton of vacation time, even though I said he had just started working there 6 months or so ago. Uhm... let's just say that all those extra hours he puts in after work count up for his vacation time, okay :) That'll give you an idea of how much time Vash spends after work and then it'll also save me from having to go back and fix my mistake X3 Thanks for pointing it out!

Last thing, Vash shows his scars in this chapter. But don't think of his scars as being very massive as the ones in the show or the manga are. There's no metal grid, none of his body parts are missing (i.e his arm), and no screws. Think of Kenshin's scars in various degrees of deepness, or maybe imagine that someone took a knife and sliced the surface of his skin all over. Okay? And if you don't know who Kenshin is, look up a picture of him. There are tons, believe me.

-Part Seven-

A heavy rain was pulsing gently against the large window of Wolfwood's living room, the shades drawn aside to offer a better view of the foggy pane.

Vash was roused from his light sleep as the water cascaded down in thick rivulets. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a fist, he groggily took in the time from a small, convinent alarm clock on the table near the end of his bed/couch.

The dark, red colors glowed an eerie 3:30 AM, dully shining as the sole source of light in the room. The blonde scratched the back of his neck and slowly kicked his covers off, exposing pajama bottoms with little duckies on them.

Standing and stretching his bare torso, Vash decided to grab a glass of water before heading back to bed. Fumbling his way over to the small table beside the sofa, he hastily flicked on the lamp, giving a warm glow to the room.

Stumbling over the small box that contained most of his belongings, Vash though back to the time a few days ago when he had officially moved in with Wolfwood, changing his life from mundane to insane.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolfwood jammed the small key he clutched into the rusty lock and jerked on the terrible doorknob until the door creaked open. He was then presented with the messy image of Vash's apartment.

Several white cartons containing left-over Chinese were littered next to a matress on the left side of the sparsely decorated room. The matress, that was shoved all the way against the dingy wall, had an off-white sheet thrown haphazardly across it and an equally pale pillow near the top.

Glancing to the other side of the room, Wolfwood took in the small aclove of a kitchen that was big enough for one man to stand in. It was suprisingly free from filth, Vash's cleaning habit shining through. Only a few plastic glasses sat in the tiny sink and the tile-like counter had been wiped clean, or as clean as it was going to get.

A screen cornered off a small section of the room and the dark haired man assumed this was the bathroom, not really feeling up to embarrassing Vash with any questions deemed uncomfortable.

While Wolfwood slowly took in the look of the apartment, Vash quickly brushed past him, blushing furiously as he stumbled to his bed, gathering the near-empty boxes in his arms as fast as he could. Muttering barely audible apologies about the state of the apartment, the embarrassed blone opened a bottom cabinet and deposited his trash in a small garbage can inside.

As Vash bustled to make his bed, Wolfwood stuck his hand in his pocket and lazily made his way to the small refridgerator Vash had stuck on a counter in his tiny kitchen. Prying it open, he found almost nothing on the inside; a few cans of beer, a bottle of water, and an apple that had definetely seen better days.

Avoiding the digusting apple and grabbing a can of beer, he popped it open and sipped some, making his way over to Vash, who was straigtening out the wrinkles in his poor sheets.

"You're worrying too much, Tongari. You don't have to bring that matress or those sheets with you. I'll provide anything you need. Let's just pack up your valuables and go, okay?"

"A-Alright. But I need a box or something to put my stuff in. I think I have one in my closet."

Wolfwood scanned the room again and came across a closet door next to a small chest of drawers he had not noticed before. Vash walked towards it in long, hurried strides, worried that he was upsetting his friend by taking so long.

The dark haired man turned to his side and studied the drawers and the door, puzzled as to how he had missed them, at precisely the same time Vash was walking past him.

As a result, a terrible collision occurred and Wolfwood ended up spilling his drink all down Vash's front.

"Woah! Sorry, Tongari!"

Wolfwood set the can on the chest of drawers and began to look through it to find his friend another shirt. Whilst he rummageed through the drawers, Vash went to work on his small, white buttons, slowly removing the wet, bothersome shirt.

Finding a t-shirt that was suitable, Wolfwood turned and lifted his hand to give it to Vash, but stopped short, his jaw going slack slightly as he stared.

The blonde's chest was a network of delicate scars that ran in grooves all over his torso. Some looked worse than others, a few of them making Wolfwood mentally wince. Near his neck and collar bone, it seemed like someone had taken a needle and scratched the pale skin. But at his chest and upper abdomen, surely the blonde had been slashed by a knife or something. Wolfwood could feel his heart clenching.

But scars aside, Vash had a wonderfully sculpted upper body. The other man knew his friend had to work out for sure. A few dark bruises were the only reminder of the attack on Vash a few weeks earilier.

Noticing his friend's stare, Vash immediately became uncomfortable and snatched the t-shirt out of Wolfwood's loose grip. Seemingly pushed back to the real world, the dark haired man averted his gaze as quickly as possible, knowing the damage had been done.

Smoothing out the worn, faded blue shirt, Vash moved to his closet, found a box and gently pushed Wolfwood out of the way. After opening the top drawer, he began to extract his clothes.

Wolfwood, feeling throughoughly angry with himself, quietly reached into the closet and grabbed another box, taking the few pairs of slacks and the several white shirts off of their respective hangers and folding them neatly, pressing them down into the box.

The pair worked like this in silence until anything of importance was packed into three, medium-sized boxes.

Remaining stoically silent, Vash took one box and trekked down the stairs, Wolfwood following soon after with the key to the apartment and the two remaining boxes.

They reached the outside steps and walked down those as well before Vash paused, turning to face the building for the final time.

"Good riddance."

He stuck his tounge out.

Wolfwood chuckled, but soon realized that his mind was near obessed with finding out why Vash had so many scars. He decided that the blonde would have to tell him his past sooner or later.

And as he started his car, revving the engine loudly, he discovered that not only did he want to know about the scars, he wanted to know about Vash; his favorite color, boxers or briefs, his birthday, chocolate or vanilla, everything. It made blood rise to his cheeks for some reason and he felt slightly short of breath as he cast a quick glance in Vash's direction.

The blonde had his head leaned back against the seat and was dozing lightly, long, dark eyelashes fluttering as they passed an overhead street-light. His pink lips parted slightly, revealing a small row of white teeth. He looked absolutely adorable as he turned his face to the side and rested his forehead against the window, falling a little deeper into sleep and out of Wolfwood's view.

The driver sighed.

_Yeah. I definetely want to know more. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thunder was clapping violently outside of the kitchen window as Vash made his way through the door. Another loud roll sounded and the blonde jumped a few centimeters off the tiled floor. He flicked on the light-switch, telling himself there was nothing to be afraid of.

Truth be told, Vash never really liked the noisy storms. They had scared him as a child and they partially scared him as an adult. He thought back on all the bogies and ghosts he had imagined under his bed or in the hall as the loudest clap of thunder he had ever heard reverberated around the dimly lit kitchen.

Then the lights went out.

He had been standing in the doorway, feeling like he had a yellow streak running right down the center of his back because he simply could not make his feet step into the kitchen. But now, his source of light was out and he suddenly felt alone, even though Wolfwood was right down the hall.

_Forget the water. _

Reprimanding himself for being a chicken, he scurried back to the couch, stubbing his toe on his box as he tried to reach the relative safety of his covers. He sat there for a moment, listening to the raging tempest outside before he heard something strange.

There was a loud crash and a string of collective curses drifting down the hallway as Vash huddled on the couch. Quirking an eyebrow in curiosity, he made to stand, almost dragging the blanket with him like an overgrown child. He flung it back on the couch angrily.

He tip-toed down the pitch-black hallway, running his fingers on the wall as he walked to find the door to Wolfwood's room. His fingers brushed the brass knob and he paused, holding his breath for a moment before gently tapping on the wood a few times.

After a few shuffling noises, the knob clicked and the door swung open, revealing Wolfwood in a white tank top and dark gray sweatpants, gripping a dark blue candle in one hand that gave a strange, golden sheen to his face and shoulders. He looked a little surprised to see his companion standing in the hallway, shirtless and looking more like a frightened two-year old than a grown man.

"What is it, Tongari?"

Feeling like a fool standing in the middle of the hallway at an ungodly hour, Vash began stuttering, not quite sure what had brought him down the hallway in the first place.

_Damnit! Why can't I **ever** talk right in front of him!? Is it so hard...?_

The blonde had noticed that he could barely speak properly anymore, relying on nods and simple gestures instead of forcing himself to speak directly with Wolfwood. He didn't quite know if his friend had begun to notice, but it was certain he would soon.

But as much trouble as Vash had speaking to Wolfwood correctly, he couldn't stand it when he was away from his dark haired companion. It was like the man had an invisible leash wrapped around Vash's neck and he jerked on it constantly, making the blonde want to stay at his side all the time

It disturbed him.

"Didja wanna come in? I'm not going back to sleep for a while. I tripped and fell smack on the floor a few minutes ago. I'm sorry if I woke you up. I thought I might have.... "

Wolfwood looked a little guilty as he stepped back and opened his door a little more, allowing room for Vash to step over the threshold. The dark haired man bustled around his room a bit, striking matches and lighting candles in different spots and alluminating the room much better, allowing Vash to catch his first glimpse of Wolfwood's bedroom.

There was a large feather bed with pristine white sheets strewn all over it on the center of the back wall. It seemed to be the most prominent thing in the room, besides a small dresser to one side of the room. The dresser had candles and various objects, such as keys, half-filled cigarette packs, etc. covering its surface.

The walls were painted a deep maroon color that gave Vash the shivers; it looked like Wolfwood had painted his walls with blood. Opposite the dresser, there was a pair of white shutter doors that the blonde assumed was his companion's closet. A nightstand next to Wolfwood's bed held more candles and a small lamp.

"Nice room."

Wolfwood nodded in agreement with Vash, setting down his blue candle on his nightstand and plopping down on his comfortable bed, making an indention around where his body lay. He grinned up at his blonde friend, who was still standing just inside the door, patting the space beside him on the large bed.

"Come sit down, Tongari."

Vash's heart was in his throat as his body froze to the spot, making it nearly impossible to move.

_Move! Move! Don't just stand here gaping at him like you're an idiot! _

His bare foot moved forward a fraction. Wolfwood's grin was beginning to fade slightly.

"What's wrong, Tongari?"

Vash coughed loudly and jerked his body into motion, rushing to the bed and clumsily taking a seat next to Wolfwood, who remained lying down. The grin returned.

"That's better."

His friend laughed nervously, though he was not quite sure why he was nervous. Wolfwood was feeling incredibly relaxed at the moment, ready to spend the night talking with the blonde at his side. Maybe he could milk the story about the scars out of his companion...

"Anything on your mind lately, Tongari?"

Vash jumped, as if he hadn't expected Wolfwood to talk to him, just sit in silence. He coughed again and shook his head, giving his friend a quick glance before returning his gaze to the hardwood floor beneath his feet.

"Well, I have something on _my _mind."

The blonde turned his head to the side, staring at the sheets next to Wolfwood, showing that he was interested.

"And what would that be?"

Wolfwood reached out a long finger and traced a thin scar that ran down the length of Vash's arm. The blonde nearly jumped out of his skin and jerked away, remembering suddenly that he had not worn his shirt to bed tonight.

"D-Don't do that."

"Oh, but that's what's on my mind."

"My arm?"

"No. Your scars. What happened?"

The dark haired man could see Vash's muscles tighten and then relax as the blonde let out a sigh full of some hidden sorrow. He could barely see the blonde's cerulan eyes before he turned his head away, but what he did see in them made his heart clench again. Vash was on the verge of tears and Wolfwood felt terribly responsible.

He sat up, suddenly alarmed as his friend let out a choked sob, which was quickly repressed. This was a side Wolfwood had never seen. But then, Vash's eyes glazed over slightly and he turned to the side, grasping the sheets beneath him and staring hard at the space just beside Wolfwood's leg.

Vash could feel those barriers breaking, the ones he had set up around himself so long ago. The ones that kept him from getting _too_ close to anyone. They were the walls that made him occasionally a sullen and depressing person to be around, almost as if he were on the precipice of suicide at all times.

But those walls had just been smashed by an invisible hammer and Vash's heart was open and unguarded in a moment of severe intimacy for him. He was prepared to tell Wolfwood his entire sob story, expose the secret of his scars, which he had never told anyone else. Ever.

"When I was eleven years old, I was going on a family vacation with my mother, father, and twin brother, to the coast of Florida. I remember how excited my brother and I were for the few weeks before-hand, when we had black X's all over our calender to count down the days. It was a morning ritual to jump up and see who would be the first to mark off the day. We were so ... excited."

"Finally, summer rolled around and it was time for us to pack our bags and head out the door to our ugly, beat-up station wagon. I can still see the look on my brother's face as he clambered in opposite me and yanked his seat belt on, me doing the same."

"We drove for hours upon hours, taking occasional breaks for the bathroom and other things like that, a typical suburban family vaction. My brother and I passed the hours reading and playing name games and the like for most of the hours while my parents chatted in the front seat or my mother dozed. We were happy and I just _knew_ this was going to be the best vaction ever."

"But one night, my father missed the exit to the hotel we were going to sleep at. My mother suggested we keep driving until the next town, rather than turn around. I remember her saying that it wasn't that far and we could sleep in the backseat until we arrived."

Vash gave a bitter smile that didn't suit him at all. Wolfwood immediately hated it.

"I fell asleep for about fourty-five minutes before I woke up and saw my brother sprawled out on the seat next to me, snoring loudly. My mother was asleep, too, I noticed after a few minutes. But my father was still driving, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly and his head nodding every once in a while. "

Wolfwood noticed that Vash was beginning to grip the sheets tighter and his knuckles were turning white. He reached out a hand to his friend, grabbing his forearm and clasping it gently, trying his best to be a comfort. He actually almost opened his mouth to tell Vash there was no need to relive something that was obviously very painful to him, but the blonde barreled forward in his narrative.

"Then... There was this really bright light, but my dad didn't seem to notice it... and... I shouted, trying to tell him that was a car coming, he was on the wrong side of the road, wake mom up. But I was too slow, much too late in telling him he was on the wrong side of the road. By the time he had snapped out of his stupor, the eighteen-wheeler was on top of us."

He paused, not even feeling Wolfwood's hand on his shoulders now, his deep voice telling him he should stop, that was enough. All he could feel was the immeasureable pain he had felt that night and his suppressed sobs were coming out with a vengence, tears beginning to leak out of his squinched eyes.

"My dad didn't say anything. My mother screamed once she felt the first impact. My brother had taken off his seat belt to lie down on the seat so he was slammed forward into the floorboard and the back of the front seats. We were.. skidding... doing something like that. All I know is that the car was moving and that my door was slowly caving in on me."

Vash stopped, his tears overwhelming him as he choked again. Wolfwood was still grasping his shoulders, telling him more forcefully that he should stop, that he had definetely said enough. But the blonde couldn't stop himself, his grasp becoming even tighter on the sheets he had clenched beneath his fingers.

"The car finally stopped moving. I couldn't hear anything except my heartbeat pounding in my ears. I saw my brother crawl up from the floor, blood running in a small trickle from his forehead, but he appeared unharmed. He hurried to me, shouting at me about something I couldn't hear. I remember him pulling on my arm, trying to jerk me away from a set of metal jaws that had clamped all around my upper body. I felt like I was going to be ripped apart, but I also knew that if he didn't pull me out, I would die in the car and never get to see him or my parents again."

Wolfwood was shouting at him now, shaking his shoulders lightly. Vash felt his body trembling.

"He managed to get me out of the car and dragged me a safe distance from it, laying me out on the warm asphalt. I remember hating the feel of tiny pebbles getting lodged in the wounds on my back. I felt sure that I was going to die of blood loss on an unknown highway in the middle of no-where. But my brother smoothed back my hair and assured me that I was going to be fine. He told me he was going back to get mom and dad out."

Vash was sobbing uncontrolably now, but pulled himself together for a few seconds more.

"Then.... Then.... Then, Wolfwood, the car exploded. My brother, my mother, and my father were all still inside... and... I ... I couldn't stand... I was too weak... I laid there and felt the heat waves... I couldn't... They just..... I was **too weak!**"

Wolfwood's heart was breaking at the sound of his friend's voice. He couldn't take this anymore. Jerking Vash forward, he wrapped his arms around the blonde's trembling form, holding him close to his chest as he felt his friend's fingers grip his shirt desperately. Vash automatically buried his face in the crook of Wolfwood's neck and continued.

"With hic no more family.... I first went to hic relatives, but eventually got thrown out of those places hic, too... I went to orphanages, the like, until I went to college. Got a scholarship hic... graduated... went to that crappy ass job where we work... hic... nothing like I expected..."

Vash was calming down a bit as he thought on more recent days. It was then, and only then, that he realized he was fully wrapped in his friend's embrace, breathing in his deep scent of aftershave and cigarettes and... something else; the dazed blonde didn't know what it was. He already felt light-headed from crying, but this was like a baseball bat to the back of the head. He was dizzy, but he couldn't move his muscles enough to get out of Wolfwood's arms.

_I... don't want to move..._

And it was then that Vash came close to a realization...

Maybe, just _maybe_, he ... liked Wolfwood for more than just a friend.

In fact, the blonde realized it might even be deeper than just 'liking' Wolfwood. His companion was the only one who had really befriended him since his family had died. He was the only one who smiled at him in friendship, not in pity. His heart was fit to burst when his fingers tightened a fraction on Wolfwood's white tank top, his head lifting to stare directly into gray orbs for the first time in weeks. They were filled to the brim with compassion, damn near affection, for..... him?

Wolfwood stared at Vash, which triggered some kind of struggle, one that had been happening a lot recently. He hated his inner wars, the ones that made him want to take his fair-eyed companion on the floor, and then beat the crap out of him for bringing up feelings he had never experienced before. But Wolfwood's walls were crumbling as well.

Vash had just poured his heart and soul out to Wolfwood, telling him a dark secret that the blonde probably didn't tell to many people. It had to be very painful for his friend. And that made Wolfwood want to _protect _him. He wanted to take the teary-eyed mess of a person in his arms and kiss away all his troubles. He wanted to give him a future so happy that his past would seem like a blurry memory, not even really worth his time.

And that was when Wolfwood also came to a revelation.

Maybe, just _maybe_, he... liked Vash for more than just a friend.

He could envision himself leaning forward and kissing those soft lips until they were both passed out from lack of oxygen. But then again, he could see himself unwrapping his arms from around his friend and giving him an encouraging pat on the back, keeping their relationship safe and platonic. There was no way to tell if Vash returned an ounce of the feelings that the dark haired man was suffering through.

_No way to tell? What am I talking about? Look at his eyes, Nicholas. There's **something** going on... _

And there **was **something going on.

Vash decided that he could either create or destroy something beautiful by leaning forward and meeting Wolfwood's lips with his own. Create a relationship, destroy one.

_Damn. What the hell. _

The blonde decided to lean forward partway and if Wolfwood didn't lean in to finish what Vash had started, then he would pull away and play off his misinterpretation of his friend's feelings. Maybe Wolfwood was just really friendly and caring, giving him a comforting hand and a shoulder to cry on when he needed it. Maybe....

But then Vash was surprised as Wolfwood leaned in the rest of the way and closed the distance between them, their lips meeting clumsily. The blonde's eyes widened in shock, his heart nearly exploding in his chest from surprise and happiness. Wolfwood had his eyes closed and he seemed to be concentrating solely on the feel of Vash's lips against his own, trying to decide if he enjoyed this or not.

He was definetely enjoying it. So he decided to deepen the kiss, his hands moving from Vash's back to cup his flushed cheeks. He ran his thumb over his cheekbone as he continued to suffocate his companion with a kiss. Finally, the grip on his chest loosened and he was shoved back and away from the blonde, falling backwards and catching himself on his elbows, a shocked expression on his face at what he had just done.

He was even more shocked by the fact that he had enjoyed it.

Immensely.

He sat back up to see Vash holding a trembling hand over his mouth, averting his gaze to the floor when he felt Wolfwood's eyes on him. The dark haired man could see he was trembling ever so slightly and it made him wonder if Vash had enjoyed it as much as him.

There was only one way to tell... He reached out a hand and placed it on Vash's thigh, a little _too_ close to his lap to be a platonic touch. Vash's eyes widened to their limit and the flush on his cheeks went to an even deeper red as the blonde turned his cerulan eyes on Wolfwood in surprise.

_Yeah. He liked it._

He used his free hand to pull Vash's hand away from his mouth and laced his fingers through the blonde's fingers, letting their hands fall to the bed. Vash stared in that wide-eyed manner at their hands and then dragged his gaze back to Wolfwood's face, shocked to his core. He opened his mouth to say something and the dark haired man took full advantage of the situation.

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to Vash's for a second time, scaring the hell out of the blonde and assuring him that this was no dream. A warm tounge slid slowly into his mouth and he felt his heart drop into his toes. This was too damn good to be true...

Wolfwood's hand was still hot on his thigh and he shifted slightly to alleive some of the tension that was building up in that area while his friend delved deeper into his mouth, keeping his eyes closed the entire time.

Vash choked quietly in the back of his throat as his companion began to massage his leg slowly and all thought left the blonde, which stopped any protests he might have had at this point. But of course, those protests were pretty much non-existant as Vash realized he was calm.

He was calm for once, his heart fluttering madly, but his mind at peace on some subconcious level. _This_ was why he had so much trouble speaking around Wolfwood, why his cheeks flushed when he spoke to him... _This _was that feeling that had had no name for so long, the elusive feeling that had been plauging him almost since he had met Wolfwood.

_It's almost like... lo... lo.... _

He winced. It was so hard to even _think _about the four letters that would make his life complete. He had searched so hard for someone to love him, someone to give him affectionate names, someone he could run to when he was downtrod, someone he could make coffee for in the morning, someone... who would love him back...

He couldn't think it because he believed he was looking into this subject far too much. There was no possible way that Wolfwood loved him. This might just be an experiment his friend had been wanting to try; he had merely been looking for the opportunity.

But then again, Vash hadn't believed Wolfwood would ever kiss him. And, well... he saw how unbelieveable that was. This made that strange feeling rush to every point on his already warm body, filling him to the core with a happiness he had not known in an age.

He was enthusiastic now, tangling his tounge with Wolfwood's, moving his hands from his friend's chest to his shoulders, smoothing out the material there before wrapping them around his neck and massaging the back of his neck in much the same way Wolfwood was still massaging his leg. Finder an even bolder note to strike on, he ran his slender fingers up into the soft, obsidian locks of his companion's head.

Wolfwood growled and was full and ready to continue when something red flashed out of the corner of his half-lidded eye. The door had been partly shut...

_Had Vash closed that before? _

But then he saw what had caught his eye and he jerked back from Vash in a dazed, nearly drunken state of mind. Glinting like hellfire on the back of his door was his blood-red rosary, the cross dangling like a hangman's noose as it swung back and forth. Wolfwood had been immediately reminded of the condemnation of God, how terribly wrong this situation looked when observed from afar.

He looked down and slowly removed his hand from Vash's leg and untangled his fingers from the pale hand at his side. He didn't dare look at the blonde's eyes for fear that he would see a hurt there.

"G-Goodnight, Vash."

Vash was indeed in a tizzy because of what Wolfwood had been doing to him, but now he needed time to sort out what was happening. He was almost grateful that Wolfwood had pulled back and given him the chance to leave quietly.

Almost grateful.

"Goodnight, Nicholas."

The blonde stood and wobbled to the door, quite woozy from his recent experience. The door closed quietly and the rosary swung a few more times before it fell still and began to glint ferociously in the candle light, giving it a flame-like quality, as if the cross were burning, when all the other small sprouts of fire sent their light to the object.

"Holy hell. No one ever says my name. _Ever._"

Wolfwood fell back on his bed and covered his mouth, afraid to say anything else.

This was going to take some thinking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: It is done! They have kissed! A relationship can progress now! Or can it!? :P

I spent a lot of time explaining Vash's thoughts in this chapter, which means that next chapter I'm going to emphasize on Wolfwood's and bound about on the subject of the rosary, which I hope you can guess means that Wolfie is a rather religious guy!

You _knew_ there had to be some kind of conflict in the story! If everyone just submitted to their whims, the story would be no good! :)

And oh yeah, please tell me if you thought the background on Vash's scars was any good. I worked hard on it and hopefully, you guys liked it!

If anyone was wondering about the weird aspects of the crash, think about the station wagon trying to turn away from the crash, which makes the car spin to the side, which makes Vash's door cave in on him as the eighteen wheeler barrels into him. Can you see it? I thought I might have trouble making people see...

Okay, now you've read... so review, please =D


End file.
